Historias bajo tormentas
by Sleeplessness
Summary: ¿Cómo es que los más grandes problemas de la vida sucumben ante la dulce tristeza de la última noche del año?
1. Plumas en la nieve

_**Plumas en la nieve**_

* * *

 **Hola, hola UuU**

 **¿Cómo están todos?**

 **Bueno, estás dos historias –y tenía planeada una tercera pero no pude terminarla** **–son independientes una de la otra más colisionan en una sola fecha: el 31 de diciembre. El último día del año donde puedes tomar las decisiones que definirán al nuevo.**

 _ **Declaimer:**_ **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de SEGA, la historia es meramente mía.**

 **Debo reconocer que trabajar con personajes en los que en mi vida he dedicado a escribir algo, es nuevo y da un poco de miedo el echar a perder sus personalidades.**

 **Jet fue el más difícil de moldear :'v**

 **Pero, aquí está.**

 **Espero que les guste y disfruten como yo disfrute escribir esto para ustedes.**

* * *

El crepitar del naciente fuego era lo único que lo mantenía todavía con la esperanza de hallar calor, ahí sentado en su culo congelado y con tres cobijas alrededor del cuerpo, dándole apariencia de una flor de loto a pleno despertar. Sentía sus manos frías y temblorosas aun debajo de los guantes que parecían no calentarlas para nada.

Siguió observando la danza de las pequeñas llamas que peligraban por extinguirse gracias a la leña que Storm había dejado afuera y que se había humedecido con la nieve _._

 _Inútil._

En ese momento, el albatros tenía la misma suerte que él: arrellanándose en el sillón con un libro en las manos y cobijas y almohadas tiradas en toda esa sección, luciendo un suéter verde tejido con figuritas bordadas de pinos y galletas de jengibre.

 _¡Cuánto espíritu navideño hay por aquí!_ , deseó gritarle.

Jet suspiró y volvió a centrar su mirada en el fuego que solo duró unos minutos más antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando una espiral de humo gris como vestigio de su perdición.

El halcón gruñó.

— ¿¡Cuánto cojones te vas a seguir tardando Wave?! — gritó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica, con las mantas siendo arrastradas a cada paso que daba.

La silueta de Wave sentada surgió a la vuelta del pasillo, con una llave inglesa en la mano y un destornillador en la otra. Al verlo llegar solo rodó los ojos y volvió a lo suyo.

—Jet, estoy hasta la coronilla que me sigas apresurando en reparar la calefacción—habló concentrada en las vueltas que daban la tuercas de aquel viejo aparato— No consigo creer que no te puedes quedar allí sentadito, viendo especiales de Navidad o sacándote lo mocos, o yo que sé… el punto es ¡Déjame trabajar en paz! — Exclamó girando a verle harta— ¡Cada diez minutos me preguntas como si fueras un escuincle que no deja estar en paz! Bueno…— hizo una pausa mientras bebía algo de una taza azul que estaba a su lado— mami Wave ya se cansó de que su retoño la moleste. A la siguiente que me preguntes por la calefacción tú serás el que termine de componerla para nosotros ¿está claro? Y no me iré hasta que termines.

Jet torció el pico reprimiendo otro gruñido ¿Por qué a veces sus compañeros se empeñaban tanto en querer morir al hacerlo enojar? ¿No sabían con quien se metían los inútiles? Suspiro para apretarse el entrecejo porque, a pesar de sus incontables ganas de estrangular a ambos, una por mandamás y el otro por estúpido, sabía que Wave tenía razón. A él también lo sacaba de sus casillas que alguien estuviera ahí todo el tiempo como verdadero parásito, jode y jode y jode…

Aunque ¿qué no se supone que ella alardeaba de ser mejor que el pequeñajo zorro de dos colas? ¿Desde cuándo la complejidad de un calentador ordinario competía con la de una Extreme Gear o cualquiera de sus demás inventos? Llevaba un día y medio arreglando esa chuchería ¿cuánto habría tardado Tails? Nada, de seguro; pero si Tails se tardaba eso, Wave aseguraría que acabaría antes de que el zorro hubiese empezado.

 _Ja_ , ¿Y el arrogante era él?

Wave seguía esperando su respuesta, con sus ojos azules ansiosos porque Jet admitiera su derrota.

 _Ja, ja_ , _sigue esperando ilusa,_ pensó.

Por toda contestación, el halcón cruzo una mirada furtiva con ella y se fue de ahí sin más.

De regreso a la sala, le arrebató una almohada a Storm y cogió un libro cualquiera del librero para volver a su sitio frente a la oscura chimenea.

Afuera aún nevaba y el frío apañaba las ventanas tanto por dentro como por fuera, aunque los pinos y robles del bosque situados alrededor de su casa evitaban que se colaran más aires invernales que los que deseaban.

Se acostó sobre su abdomen, repiqueteando sus congelados dedos sobre la madera mientras con otra mano pasaba desinteresado las páginas caneláceas de aquel libro sobre máquinas voladoras de la antigüedad.

El tic-tac de aquel cucú que habían robado hace algunas semanas era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa, además del sonido de tornillos caerse y llaves apretando.

Pasados unos minutos, Wave se adentro a la sala tecleando en la pantalla de su celular y sentándose al puro estilo indio a su lado. Jet refunfuñó y se giró a otro lado, evitando que su codo chocara con su rodilla, y para no quedarse ciego al contemplar aquel suéter rosa chillón-mata-pupila que lucía con total presunción.

El reloj marcó las once.

El cucú salió de la pequeña casita de madera tallada artesanalmente y con preciosas pinceladas simulando oro y musgo, bailoteo en la entrada de donde había salido con un sombrero que levantaba y bajaba al ritmo de su trino alegre. Sus miradas se concentraron en ese espectáculo que terminó cuando el pajarillo hizo una reverencia al público congregado y retrocedió hasta encerrarse nuevamente en el mecanismo del reloj que nunca se detenía.

Eran las 11:12 cuando tocaron la puerta.

* * *

Wave se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicar que se callaran; como si la tonta no supiera lo que deberían hacer.

Jet se quitó las mantas y Storm se puso de pie con un salto que trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para alguien con su mole. La golondrina comenzó a teclear códigos en una computadora cercana, activando su sistema de seguridad en fase uno, que consistía en pequeños pero eficientes robots camuflados entre el bosque y la casa en un radio de cien metros para contener riesgos potenciales o simplemente para espantar intrusos indeseados.

Los Babylon Rogues jamás estaban desprotegidos ante las amenazas, pero el miedo nunca era una de ellas. No temían de quien podría estar afuera, solo se protegían de alguien que pudiera acecharlos por el otro lado, como la policía. Pero al no escuchar el típico barullo que arman esos charlatanes gordos que creen tener control sobre todos, Jet se relajó.

—Oye jefe— susurró Storm que se había colocado a su lado—, ¿quién toca la puerta?

—Shh— le calló mientras se asomaba sobre el hombro de Wave para ver las cámaras de seguridad colocadas alrededor de su perímetro. Siempre encendidas e invisibles para mantenerlos alerta.

Wave bufó para desactivar la primera fase del sistema y dejar libre el campo de visión de lo que ocurría afuera mientras los golpes seguían en su puerta. Jet frunció el ceño tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación extraña que veía venir.

Storm se adelantó a cualquier cosa que iba a decir:

—Son esas conejas amigas del tal Sonic— exclamó confundido—, ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿cómo nos encontraron?

—Eso planeo averiguar, pero mientras…— Wave hizo una pausa prolongada y se giro a verle con determinación en sus ojos—no podemos dejarlas afuera.

A Jet le apareció un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho al momento que la golondrina abría un poco la puerta, dando clara evidencia que Vanilla y su hija estaban hechas cubitos de hielo ante el crudo invierno que parecía desatarse como un infierno duro y blanco hasta para los más preparados, como parecían estar ambas féminas.

La chica les comunico con la mirada que entraran y, mientras Vanilla aún veía vacilante a quienes le habían abierto, el viento se coló como un viejo fantasma que nunca ha sido invitado. Sacudió la alfombra y las cortinas e hizo volar las mantas de la sala; las lámparas tintinearon ante el nuevo intruso que para nada les gustaba. Jet se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo mientras el mal tiempo se arremolinaba para entrar también a su casa. Las plumas se le erizaron al punto cuando varios copos de nieve húmedos se le incrustaron en las manos y las piernas como pequeñas dagas hundiéndosele en la piel. Wave también se cubrió los ojos marcados por un ceño fruncido cuando el frío golpeaba con más fuerza, obligándolos a retroceder un poco.

El halcón se desesperó ante la indecisión de la coneja mayor y trató de hacerse oír por encima del escándalo que la tormenta estaba haciendo:

— ¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí o qué?! —replicó con una voz ronca que, supuso, era producto de la exposición del cambio brusco de temperatura que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo.

Vanilla entró a la casa tambaleante y con Cream en brazos. No dijo nada cuando paso frente a todos y se desplomó en el suelo.

Storm ayudo a Wave a cerrar la puerta, luchando contra ese endemoniado clima que calaba hasta los huesos y se anclaba en el corazón para no salirse jamás.

El frío que se había colado, persistía en la casa como una presencia más que quería hacerle recordar de nuevo la ausencia de su queridísima calefacción, y que se lo hizo saber a la golondrina con un gruñido acallado que ella respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jet trato de controlarse mientras veía a ambas conejas, aún abrazadas sobre el piso de madera y hechas un ovillo temblando violentamente a causa, de seguro, de una tremenda hipotermia que las pobres habían pescado al ser tan estúpidas como por andar caminando a la hora de la tormenta.

—No quiero mi piso manchado por sus congelados cadáveres— susurró a sus compañeros con una frialdad que combinaba con su sonrisa sin diversión.

Storm lanzó un quejido al imaginarse el escenario caótico que ofrecía, y Wave negó con la cabeza al momento que tocaba con cuidado la cabeza de Vanilla.

Jet se acuclilló a su lado y vio la nieve en su ropa, humedeciéndola y pegándosele a la piel cada vez más. Su pelaje yacía opaco, casi parecía sin vida…y qué decir de sus entumecidas orejas con frágil y traslucida apariencia que hasta incluso, podía ver los nervios y venas saltas por el frío. Creía que si la movía o tocaba pudiera caérsele con un simple _crick_.

Jet se giró a ver a su equipo y miro también la preocupación sobre que deberían hacer con ambas, pero antes de cualquier cosa, Vanilla soltó un quejido y se incorporo tan repentinamente que hizo pegar un brinquito a los tres.

La coneja tenía copos en las pestañas y en el resto de su cuerpo; sus labios amoratados por el frío les brindaron una estremecida sonrisa con lo que creyó, sería agradecimiento. Vanilla volvió sus cálidos ojos castaños a su querida Cream, quien se apretujaba más a su pecho; escondiéndose del mundo al cerrar fuertemente los ojos. La niña no parecía afectada por las inclemencias del tiempo como su madre. Al parecer, Vanilla protegió a su cachorro del temible frío que ella, parecía haber absorbido por las dos.

Cream dejo de temblar y alzó la vista hacia su madre al fin, quien le sonrió y acarició su cabeza entre espasmo y espasmo, para ver como la conejita se ponía a llorar ante su mal aspecto.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Mami? —susurró mientras limpiaba la nieve de su cara y le sacudía rápidamente su abrigo carmesí que, por la humedad del frío, se había vuelto color vino.

Vanilla suspiró y cerró los ojos calmadamente. Jet vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo como Wave se aproximaba rápidamente donde la coneja mayor y la envolvía con las mantas que habían estado regadas por toda la pieza. Ella giró y mantuvo una silenciosa conversación con la mirada de la golondrina puesta en la suya, para que luego Wave la sostuviera por los codos y comenzara a conducirla por los oscuros pasillos de la casa, sin mediar palabra con ninguno de los dos ni con la niña. El halcón siguió a ambas con la mirada antes de darle una ojeada a Cream, quién retorcía sus manitas con nerviosismo y las lágrimas bajaban por su barbilla en un silencioso borboteo.

Cuando ninguna de las dos siluetas de las mujeres se veía, ni unos pasos apantuflados se escuchaban, Cream se fijó en él y ladeó la cabeza como un pájaro confundido.

— Señor Jet, — masculló con una voz aflautada e inocente— ¿A dónde llevó la señorita Wave a mi madre?

El ave bajó los ojos a la conejita, que parecía desbordar ternura por cada uno de sus poros: su cuerpo esta abultado por lo que creyó ser varias capas de suéteres y chamarras que le quedaban más grandes de lo que deberían, dándole apariencia de un esponjoso panecillo recién horneado. Dos bufandas se encontraban alrededor de su cuello y tenía unas orejeras rosas que simulaban a algodones de azúcar.

Seguido del rápido barrido en la niña, Jet bufó por toda contestación y le dio la espalda. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con eso.

Cream bajó la mirada al no obtener respuesta a sus dudas y se giró a Storm, quién en esos momentos había considerado –para mala suerte de la conejita, pero muy entretenido para él– inflar el pecho, como tantas veces antes de competir en alguna carrera, y darle un mensaje con el desdén de su mirada y sus puños apretados a los costados.

La conejita se encogió en su sitio, como deseando desaparecer de su vista, y las lágrimas afloraron más deprisa pero en silencio continuo. Trato de ignorarlos a ambos mientras se arrodillaba al principio del oscuro pasillo, deseando escrutar el abismo negro y encontrarse con su madre.

Jet se acomodo las plumas que se le habían alborotado por el viento y se sentó a descansar en su sillón reclinable favorito.

—Oye jefe— Storm se colocó a su lado con los brazos cruzados y sin dejar de ver a Cream—, ¿crees que se vayan pronto de aquí?

El halcón fijo una mirada depredadora sobre la nuca de la coneja, como si con eso consiguiera que se diera la vuelta y lo volviera a encarar.

A decir verdad, nunca había conocido muy a fondo el perfil que la niña mostraba cada vez que la veía en las carreras. No le interesaba para nada una mocosa pacifista con una bola de pulgas como mascota que cagaba todo el día con su _chao, chao_ ; Cream jamás presento ser un reto o un oponente del cual no fiarse. Ella y su equipo conocido como _"Team Rose"_ jamás habían fijado una atención especial en cuanto a su campo de rivalidad. Esa se la profería únicamente al _"Team Sonic"_ –que parecía tener a un espejo de personalidad que reflejaba lo contrario de cada uno–, y en reducidas pero necesarias ocasiones, al _"Team Dark"._

Cream era tan inofensiva como una mariposa; tenía una inocencia desbordante y actitudes tan respetuosas, que juro ya no se veían en la vida diaria: amable, cortés, humilde, solidaria, empática y con un gran dote para animar y desear lo mejor tanto a enemigos como amigos.

Aunque eso le venía valiendo un comino.

A él le interesaba el potencial en las competiciones y el cómo se desenvolvían sus contrincantes en ellas. Le interesaba lo que _podrían hacer,_ lo que podrían alcanzar y cómo.

Le gustaba reconocer que podría aprender de ellos y que no.

Esa chiquilla no le interesaba en absoluto porque sabría que le ganaría con los ojos vendados, las manos atadas y conduciendo su Gear en reversa. Estaba al tanto de que ella como Amy –una tonta que para nada tampoco tomaba enserio– tenían diversos ases bajo la manga a la hora de competir, pero jamás se acercarían a su nivel ni el de su equipo.

Eran peones en un juego de ajedrez mayor que no llegarían a comprender en absoluto.

 _Y eso era lo que más le divertía_.

—No lo sé, Storm— respondió al albatros gris que para nada se había movido de su lado, esperando pacientemente su respuesta—. Aunque esperemos que sea pronto. No me gusta tener desconocidos en mi casa.

Storm sacudió la cabeza, como si no hubiera entendido las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Pero no son del todo desconocidas— murmuró—; además… la tormenta ha empeorado.

Jet se volvió a ver la ventana siendo golpeada sin cesar por la nieve y el viento silbar por sobre el bosque, arqueando frágiles troncos muertos que luchaban contra él. De verdad era una noche terrible.

Pasaron los minutos y Wave no daba señales de salir de donde quiera que se hubiera metido. Cream no se había movido para nada, seguía observando el pasillo en sombras esperando cualquier indicio para correr con su madre. _¡Qué patético se escuchaba eso!_

—Jefe, ¿quiere café? —ofreció Storm que se mantenía a su lado como bravo perro guardián.

Asintió. Y apenas lo hizo vio como la conejita se giraba a verles con una mirada de cachorrito suplicante, dando a entender que ella también quería algo.

Jet rodó los ojos.

— ¿Tú también quieres, niña? —preguntó hostil.

Cream le sonrió tímidamente.

—S-sí por favor, señor Jet. Dos tazas—pidió.

El halcón alzó la ceja, curioso, por el encargo de doble guarnición de una chiquilla a la que ni siquiera deberían de darle café. Pero antes de hablar, le volvieron a cerrar el pico cuando Cream abrió una por una sus capas de suéteres y chamarras hasta que una cabecilla azulada en forma de gota con una bola amarilla flotando sobre ella, al fin pudo verse.

El fiel chao de la conejita salió de entre toda esa armadura de franela y comenzó a volar alrededor, observando y curioseando el nuevo entorno.

Jet tuvo que respirar varias veces para evitar saltarle encima a esa bola de pulgas insoportable que no dejaba de decir _chao, chao_ por aquí y _chao, chao_ por allá.

 _¿Podía este día ser más mierda?,_ pensó, y sus deseos se vieron cumplidos cuando el chao se dirigió hacia él con rapidez y se sentó en su regazo sin su consentimiento.

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ CRIATURA APESTOSA! —gritó histérico con el rojo tintándole las plumas—¡NO ESTÁS EN TU CASA COMO PARA TENER ESTAS CONFIANCITAS CONMIGO!

El chao salió disparado a donde Cream y se escondió tras sus orejas temblando de miedo. Cream lo sacó de ahí y lo acercó a su regazo meciéndolo como un bebé.

—Cheese, no debes molestar al señor Jet o a sus amigos mientras estamos aquí—le suplicó con una sonrisa cálida—. Pórtate bien y no te separes de mí ¿vale?

—Chao—fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Estaba encabronado.

No soportaba tener a nadie más ahí que no fueran ellos. No soportaba que nadie se sintiera como en casa siendo solamente la suya. No soportaba tener a esas conejas y su mascota faldera bajo el mismo techo.

Fue entonces cuando la silueta de Wave comenzó a dibujarse poco a poco hasta llegar a la sala. En sus manos mantenía un termómetro y una toalla colgaba como estola en su cuello. Apenas Cream la vio se puso en pie con Cheese en brazos, pero la golondrina le hizo volver a su sitio con un ademán.

Se acercó a él y se inclinó para susurrarle.

—Necesitamos hablar. Trae a Storm—y luego tomó el control remoto de la mesita de al lado y pulsó los botones necesarios para hacer que su pantalla de 110 pulgadas recién instalada descendiera del techo y se encendiera en el noticiero de Mobius donde escuchó que se reportaba la peor tormenta de nieve jamás vista.

Ahora se dirigió a Cream.

—Toma— le dejó el control a un lado de donde estaba sentada—. Para ver el cable es el canal 2.

Sin dejar que la chiquilla mediara palabra, los enganchó a ambos del antebrazo y los llevó a su taller. Encendió las luces y se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana con la mirada fija en un punto equis. Jet habló para quitar del ensimismamiento a su compañera:

— ¿Qué coño pasa? —se cruzó de brazos, zapateando el suelo molesto.

—Vanilla presenta un cuadro crítico— recitó como si hubiera esperado la vida entera para aplicar las frasecitas que escuchaba en sus series de doctores chafas—. La hipotermia estaba a nada de pasar a ser peor. Tiene 31°C de temperatura y su ritmo cardiaco es débil, los espasmos no se detienen y parece no calentarse con nada. Ha quedado inconsciente apenas la puse sobre la cama. Le tuve que cambiar las ropas empapadas de hielo y la deje cubierta con diez cobijas, colchas y edredones.

La golondrina hizo una pausa breve y sus ojos se encontraron, reflejando sentimientos contrarios: compasión en los de ella, mientras que en los suyos habitaba una molestia desagradable al ya saber lo que esa imbécil diría.

Suspiró.

Le volteó la cara y pudo ver como Storm apoyaba a Wave con una mirada igual de intensa en sus pequeños orbes azulinos.

 _Oh Chaos_. Maldita sea la época donde la hipocresía se disfrazaba de buena voluntad.

 _Agh_. Como le aborrecía.

Sintiéndose atrapado entre sus compañeros no tuvo más remedio que encogerse en su sitio murmurando cosas inentendibles como auténtico cascarrabias.

 _Por favor_ , quiso vitorear, _seáis testigos del único momento donde los Babylon Rouges sacan a relucir su sepultado, hundido y escondido trocito de corazón de pollo con su buena acción anual_.

Santa, toma nota.

—Creo que deben quedarse aquí hasta que Vanilla mejore. A pesar de que la ciudad más cercana está a diez minutos, correríamos un riesgo innecesario exponer a ambas nuevamente al clima del que escapaban y pudiera ocurrir un desastre—explicó con la mirada fija al piso—. Tengo el equipo y lo necesario para cuidarlas sin contactar a nadie.

— ¿Qué pasará con sus amigos? ¿No piensas que no las rastrearan al ver que desaparecieron? —preguntó Jet a quién la idea no le agradaba del todo. No le agradaba de nada.

—No tenía ningún comunicador y tampoco le vi alguno a Cream, pero si los tuvieran no son detectables al estar en nuestro perímetro—sonrió altanera—. Ni Tails con todos sus juguetitos lograría encontrarlas mientras permanezcan aquí.

—Igual deberíamos hacer que mandaran un mensaje de que están bien, atrapadas en la tormenta pero a salvo, para evitar cualquier situación desfavorable—propuso Storm—. No queremos ver el avión de los Sonic Heroes pilotando por aquí, o a la eriza rosa gritando por medio bosque.

Wave asintió.

—Bien. Pediremos que lo haga de inmediato, estoy segura que comprenderá.

Jet solo se paso los dedos entre sus largas plumas, evitando los malos pensamientos de querer arrancárselas.

* * *

Lo dicho y hecho.

Ahora la casa de los Babylon Rouges era una posada para dos conejas y un chao.

Wave había convencido a Cream de mandar un vídeo a sus amigos de que todo estaba viento en popa y que regresarían cuando el clima mejorara.

Después de eso, la golondrina se paso todo el día en la habitación de huéspedes –irónica para una casa donde no se admite ni uno– atendiendo a Vanilla que no había despertado de su inconsciencia, y no dejo que la chiquilla se acercase porque no quería ponerla peor de nervios, así que saco varías cosas del ático –incluyendo su ropa que la dejó usar–, para que se entretuviera con algo y la dejara trabajar.

Storm era el niñero a cargo para evitar que curioseara más allá de los límites que le habían marcado para que no encontrara sus tesoros o cualquier sorpresa desagradable.

Él, por su parte, se la mantenía encerrado en el taller armando y desarmando cualquier cosa con tal de evitar verlos a todos y a su teatrito de "feliz Navidad".

A este paso, terminaría considerando la idea de clavarse en un árbol a esperar que la helada fulminante que se lo llevara ya de este mundo.

* * *

A la mañana del segundo día de su nuevo infierno, se despertó con un exquisito aroma de chocolate caliente y pan recién horneado proveniente de la cocina.

Se detuvo en seco para analizar rápidamente…Wave a duras penas y sabía hervir agua sin que se le quemase, y Storm solo calentaba la asquerosa comida congelada que duraba meses en el frigorífico. De él, ni se diga: las quesadillas era lo único presentable que conseguía.

A pesar de la inexperiencia de todos, la alacena siempre estaba rebosante de alimentos frescos, esperando que algún día, por la intervención de Chaos, supieran como servirlos.

Cuando bajo se encontró a Cream preparando el desayuno. ¡Sí! Esa pequeñaja de escasos seis años ponía el ejemplo al preparar el desayuno sin siquiera causar desastres.

Se quedó al final de las escaleras observando cómo la conejita preparaba panqueques, huevos revueltos, sándwiches y pan francés con ayuda de Cheese. Exprimía naranjas y hervía tablillas de chocolate en leche con una habilidad impresionante.

—Chao—exclamó la criatura cuando se dio la vuelta y lo descubrió; una mirada recelosa se reflejaba en sus enormes ojos de canica.

Cream giró y le brindó una sonrisa.

—Buen día señor Jet—saludó con las orejas en alto—. El desayuno está casi listo, siéntese sí gusta.

Pero al instante, el encanto que lo había inundado por instantes se disipó, y su antipatía por la situación en la que estaban envueltos regreso a él haciéndolo soltar un gruñido.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al taller cuando la vocecilla aflautada de la niña lo detuvo:

— ¿No se queda a comer?

Jet solo atinó a mirarla prepotente y con el pico retraído. Cream se encogió en su sitio mientras jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosas. Supuso que había quedado en claro lo que quería decir.

Retomó su trayecto sin más. Lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo con esos dos.

* * *

En los días siguientes, parecía que la paz y el amor se respiraban como gas tóxico en cada rincón de la casa.

Wave pasaba las horas cuidando a Vanilla, aprendiendo a cocinar con Cream y jugando con ella. Storm les hacía segunda y también pasaba el rato entreteniéndose con los demás.

Sentía que su casa estaba tan patas arriba que ni la reconocía.

Cream cocinó todas y cada una de las tres comidas diarias, incluidos varios tentempiés y postres tan elaborados que dejaban a todos boquiabiertos. Wave se emocionaba demasiado cuando la conejita guisaba. No parpadeaba hasta que la receta hubiera finalizado y al final anotaba todo en una libreta.

Al albatros le encantaba la compañía de Cheese, dado a que siempre había deseado tener un chao, y jugaba con él cada que podía.

¿Han visto a un gorila retrasado jugando con una bola de pulgas a las escondidas? ¿No? Pues imagínenselo.

¿Qué puta había sucedido con sus compañeros?

Quizás enloquecieron como él porque no había calefacción.

 _Sí._ Sí, sí.

De seguro su cerebro era un simple cubito de hielo.

* * *

Una noche, sus compañeros desaparecieron en su propio mundo sin dejar una explicación; dejándolo involuntariamente a cargo para vigilar a los invitados.

Ya le daría tiempo de descuartizarlos después.

Se quedó en la sala leyendo el periódico de hace una semana al fuego reconfortante que devoraba los leños secos que habían almacenado, por casualidad, bajo las escaleras.

Cream estaba dándole la espalda, acostada sobre la alfombra con una cesta llena de agujas, listones, telas, estambre y ropa.

Al poco rato, el halcón se aburrió de releer la misma noticia una y otra vez y solo le quedó el observar como la niña regaba todos los artilugios de la canasta a su alrededor.

Desenrolló una cinta, al tiempo que su chao lo hacía con una tela.

— ¡Mira Cheese! Aquí hay de todo para entretenernos un rato confeccionando—Sacó unas largas y metálicas agujas que acomodó con una bola de estambre que comenzó a tejer.

—Chao, chao—llamó su compañero que husmeaba en el fondo de la gigantesca cesta, donde saco unos rectángulos de papel.

Cream los tomó y un jadeó sorpresivo lo hizo centrar su atención en ella.

 _Agh_ , niños y su curiosidad enfermiza.

¿Qué demonios habían descubierto? Esperaba que no fuera ninguno de sus viejos planos que trazaban para robar bancos.

Jet frunció el seño como su único gesto de comunicación que había usado a lo largo de esa semana y se inclinó como pudo para ver sobre el hombro de la pequeña lo que sostenía.

 _Oh santa mierda. ¿Qué era el único de la pésima suerte por aquí?_

 _¿Quién demonios había puesto eso ahí?_ Si bien recordaba, eso debía estar dentro de su habitación, arrumbado en alguna caja polvorienta de su closet donde nunca de los nuncas vería la luz. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban esas vergonzosas fotos de su infancia.

Suspiró con pesadez incrementando su ritmo cardiaco.

 _Carajo. Carajo. Más carajo._

Enrojeció de cólera y alargó su brazo para arrancarle con grosería a Cream su reciente descubrimiento.

— ¡NOOO! —Cream se giró y lo encaró con mirada suplicante— ¡Déjeme verlas señor Jet, por favor! Le prometo que no se las mostrare a nadie más jamás en toda la vida. ¡Por favoooor!

La conejita mostró su más tierno puchero con los ojitos brillantes de curiosidad, ¿en serio pensaba que eso iba a funcionarle con él? _Ja_. El mundo está más lleno de ilusos cada vez.

Se puso de pie e inminentemente Cream tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Apenas había tocado el barandal de las escaleras, cuando escuchó a la niña murmurar creyéndose sola:

—No sé porque el señor Jet se enojó así Cheese, yo simplemente quería que me prestara las fotos otra vez para seguir viendo su sonrisa, porque ninguna vez me ha tocado verla.

El halcón sacudió la cabeza y subió.

* * *

Después de todo lo pasado, Vanilla despertó en la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre. Wave pasó la mañana haciéndole un chequeo rutinario para evaluar su salud que era más que buena gracias a la rápida asistencia que la golondrina le había brindado desde un principio.

La noche anterior, sus compañeros lograron que se sentara a la mesa con ellos a comer una deliciosa cena que entre Wave, Cream y Cheese habían preparado: crema de nuez, lasaña, pan de maíz, puré de papa, ensalada de manzana y un pastel de zarzamoras. Brindaban con sidra y ponche en copas recién sacadas de su destartalada caja.

Jet repiqueteaba la madera con aburrimiento mientras las chicas se encargaban de servir el festín.

Se sentía un ligero calor bullendo de los últimos rescoldos del fuego

—Cream, te agradezco todos estos días que me soportaste para enseñarme a cocinar—habló la golondrina mientras enfriaba una cucharada de la espesa crema.

La conejita rió ante el comentario.

—No tiene que hacerlo señorita—respondió—, porque yo soy quién debería agradecerle, agradeceros por lo que hicieron por mi familia—se sentó a la mesa con su plato vacío—. No puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera sido de nosotras sin ustedes. Jamás olvidaré lo que hicieron y les estaré siempre agradecida—sonrió para todos los presentes en la mesa, incluido él—. He de decir, que de todos los que conozco, nunca me esperé que fueran vosotros quienes nos dieran la mano…sabiendo lo que ustedes dicen las malas lenguas: que no son más que rufianes buenos para nada…—las cucharas dejaron de chocar contra los platos para sumergir la estancia en un silencio sepulcral. Jet gruñó ante la mención de sus conocidas etiquetas; entonces la mocosa no era tan tierna como habían creído porque a fin de cuentas pensaba lo que todos: que no eran más que unos ladrones malnacidos. Eso no cambiaría.

Wave tosió nerviosa y Storm apretó los puños con la determinación de defenderse a capa y espada ante la lengua importuna de la chiquilla.

Pero antes de cometer cualquier cosa, la conejita siguió hablando.

—Pero para mí no lo son—susurró haciéndolos frenar—. Sí, conozco todo por lo que les dicen así pero no me importa en lo absoluto—sonrió desinteresadamente—.Tal vez piensen que solo soy una niña que no sabe de estas cosas, que me dejo guiar por las apariencias y las primeras impresiones de cualquiera…pero no. Yo conozco el mundo y lo he enfrentado, he visto lo peor de lo peor y aún me digno a pensar que lo bueno no puede morir tan fácil.

Cream levantó las orejas y volvió a sonreír tomando a Cheese entre sus manos.

—Yo los admiro. En serio lo hago—asintió con emoción—, ¡cada vez que compiten lo hacen asombroso! Son de verdad mi equipo favorito—Cream se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas—. Y esta situación en la que nos vimos envueltos me hace rectificar que no me equivoque con ustedes. No les digo esto solo porque nos salvaron la vida, si no porque fueron lo que pensé que serían… —comenzó a acariciar a Cheese tímidamente—; los Babylon Rouges también saben hacer lo correcto y reconocer la injusticia a donde quiera que van, puede que sean algo egoístas, peleoneros y tengan un incontable tesoro robado en su cobertizo, pero, vamos no hay que escandalizarnos por eso.

Jet se sentía anonadado con las palabras que salían de quién juzgo demasiado rápido para conocer.

Volteó a ver como sus compañeros aguantaban el aliento por el discurso tan apasionante que Cream les recitaba.

—Ustedes me demostraron tener un corazón digno de un héroe.

Wave agachó la cabeza entre sus codos puestos sobre la mesa. Jet percibió por el rabillo del ojo una sensación de agobio puesta en sus fieros orbes.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Hemos hecho cosas terribles…—interrogó sin alzar la mirada.

—Los héroes no tienen que ser perfectos—se encogió de hombros—. No tienen que ser como siempre los pintan: correctos, con principios bien fundamentados, súper altruistas, con un historial limpio como su sonrisa—negó—. Esos son héroes acartonados con corazones simples que solo buscan aprecio y aceptación. Yo prefiero a los reales, a los más humanizados que pueden tender a cualquier cosa, como el señor Shadow: utilizado como arma, tildado de inestable, tratado como bicho raro, y a pesar de eso, ha salvado Mobius tantas veces que podría igualarse a Sonic—explicó—.Los corazones así pueden estar en quién menos piensen y cuando menos lo esperen.

La pequeña tomó la mano de la golondrina incitándole a verla. Cruzaron miradas. Unas lagrimillas traicioneras resbalaban de los ojos celestes de Wave.

—Y de ahora en adelante, son mis héroes.

La chica púrpura se lanzó a Cream y la abrazó con fuerza.

Storm sonreía enternecido ante la escena y solo él se sentía avergonzado.

Se había portado tan mal con la niña y su mascota desde que llegaron que no tenía ni el valor de verlos a la cara.

Tenía un remordimiento que lo comía por dentro.

Así es, damas y caballeros, cuando Jet el halcón, maestro del viento, rey de las carreras y emblemático criminal, hace a un lado su pesado orgullo – _pesadísimo_ –para aceptar que la había cagado.

Le debía una disculpa a la conejita que tan duro se había esforzado a lo largo de su estancia para tratar de agradarle cuando Jet ni siquiera se ganaba esa terquedad.

Recorrió la silla y se puso en pie para caminar donde ambas féminas no se habían separado. Wave le sonrió con malicia y terminó el abrazo.

Cream se giró a verle con duda en su mirar.

— ¿Qué ocurre señor Jet? ¿Necesita al…

La frase quedó a medio acabar cuando él le abrazó. La conejita se dejo llevar y se asió a su cuello riendo. Fue un contacto rápido y cuando se apartaron, el halcón se enrojeció de pena, en su vida se había disculpado con alguien y no quería que en su primera vez más de uno lo escuchara.

Que idiota.

Mejor le hubiera pedido a Cream un momento a solas.

—Cream…y-yo…emm—parecía un total retrasado, enrollando la lengua y tartamudeando al tratar de encontrar su voz. ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría?! —Cream, y-yo…si-si…

Iba a seguir hablando como adolescente nerd en pleno despertar cuando la conejita le tomó de las manos y suspiró.

—No se preocupe señor Jet—habló la conejita. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa—. Sé lo que quiso decir y Cheese y yo lo aceptamos. No tiene que decirme más.

Jet asintió e hizo lo que Cream había jurado nunca ver.

 _Sonrío_.

Fue algo apenas perceptible pero logró contentar a la niña y su chao.

Al instante, su tierno rostro pareció recordar algo y se bajó flotando de la silla dejando a los presentes en duda.

Se fue corriendo al pequeño cuarto que le habían asignado a un lado de la cocina con Cheese tras ella.

Salieron al cabo de unos minutos con tres cajas envueltas y con moños enormes sobre estas. Las pusieron sobre la mesa frente a cada uno de ellos, a Jet se la entregó personalmente.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —gritó sin poder contenerse—. Vamos ¡ábranlos! Quiero ver como les quedan.

Sonidos de papel rasgado inundaron la mesa en conjunto con risas mudas.

Jet sacó del fondo de la caja abierta, una chaqueta de cuero negro brillante, grueso y de calidad. La volteó para ver que en la espalda estaba grabado su nombre con una caligrafía impecable. Tormentas con intensos rayos, contorneaban las letras, resaltándolas aún más.

Wave y Storm sacaron chamarras similares también grabadas, a excepción de los diseños que presentaban: flores exóticas para la golondrina, llamaradas intensas para el albatros.

El halcón extendió más su sonrisa, regresando a ser el chiquillo emocionado por la Navidad. Habían pasado años desde que no recibía presentes en esas fechas. Se sintió conmovido hasta la médula el ver aquel obsequio tan perfecto que no merecía.

Wave acariciaba el relieve con una emoción igual a la suya.

— ¡Son preciosas Cream! —saltó de la silla con rapidez y se puso la chaqueta que le quedó como anillo al dedo—No me puedo creer que las hayas confeccionado sin pedirnos medidas o algo por el estilo, o mandar comprar las chaquetas para personalizarlas o…espera…—la golondrina se giró hacia ella pensativa—¿cómo lo hiciste sin nada de eso?

La conejita sonrió a Cheese con complicidad.

— ¿Recuerda que me dijo que podía tomar cosas del ático mientras no tocará nada de lo que había en la repisa de la izquierda? —Wave tardó un rato en procesar la pregunta pero asintió lentamente—, bueno, cuando me ayudo a bajar la canasta con hilos, agujas y demás, me ofreció que podría encontrar algo útil además de eso en su armario y _¡ta-da!_ Había un montón de ropa abandonada, entre ellas al menos una decena de chaquetas de cuero que suponía habían sido suyas; no se veían tan gastadas y por ellas me guié en las medidas. Claro, todo fue reutilizado pero lavé el cuero a mano y zurcí lo que debía. Tracé los diseños en papel y luego los plasmé en las chaquetas.

Jet, suspiró dichoso por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Hace eones que los Babylon Rouges no se juntaban para celebrar esas fechas, ya que normalmente se iban de vacaciones al sur donde no había frío que te recordara la Navidad, o se encerraban en casa planeando los siguientes atracos del año siguiente.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que recibiría visitas en el invierno que reunirían a él y a los suyos como cuando niños, no le hubiera creído ni loco.

Pero ahora veía como ese veinticuatro de diciembre, esa Noche Buena, sus compañeros estaban a su lado, celebrando como él cuando el cucú marcó las doce. Sus rostros se llenaron de una emoción reconfortante y corrieron rápidamente a abrazarlo. Ni todo el dinero o las joyas del mundo valían lo que estaba viviendo–aunque merecía la pena comprobar esa aseveración–.

Se sentía como un Grinch cuyo corazón crecía y crecía en su pecho emplumado.

Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Cream, sobresaltándola.

—Eres increíble niña—murmuró alegre.

Cream se sonrojó.

* * *

El veinticinco de diciembre llegó con la temperatura más soportable de todo el mes. La escarcha cubría las ventanas con una ligera capa de hielo y pintó de plata los troncos de cada árbol. Afuera nevaba con suavidad, dejándolo ver, por primera vez, la belleza salvaje del bosque en invierno. Los estoicos pinos habían encontrado un momento de paz al final de las tormentas, con las copas cristalizadas, y las agujas llenas de filosas y delicadas estalactitas. La nieve brillaba ante un sol perezoso que no había aluzado en días. Un débil calor llenaba la atmósfera, derritiendo lentamente los gruesos témpanos glaciares que habían infestado cada rincón del lugar.

Esa mañana de Navidad, Vanilla salió al fin de su cuarto oscuro, sostenida de los codos por Wave y temblando ligeramente cual pluma.

Cream y Cheese corrieron a sus brazos.

— ¡Mamita! —exclamó la pequeña cuando su madre correspondió a su abrazo—Que bueno que ya estás mejor mamá.

Vanilla sonrió cansada.

—Sí, cariño—contestó con voz ronca.

La golondrina la sentó en la sala y la cobijó maternalmente. Jet la evaluó de arriba abajo y se alegró internamente de que, efectivamente, su salud se había recobrado. Ya no era la paleta helada casi muerta que se había derrumbado en su piso hace una semana.

Storm se puso de pie y se acercó a la coneja donde le tendió el control de la televisión. Ella le agradeció con una risita.

Wave regresó con un cuenco caliente y vaporoso de la crema de nuez que había preparado ayer junto con una taza de té.

—Necesitas reponer fuerzas. Al fin podrás comer algo más que sueros y gelatinas—Wave acercó la cuchara humeante a sus labios y sopló, después se la ofreció a Vanilla, quien la engulló gustosa.

—Gracias—tosió.

—De nada Vanilla—suspiró mientras se arrimaba a su lado para seguir dándole de comer.

Ese día pasó más rápido de lo que suponía.

* * *

Habían acordado con la coneja mayor quedarse unos días más antes de que partieran, ya que Wave no quería arriesgarse a que tuviera una recaída al verse expuesta nuevamente al frío clima.

Jet estaba cambiando aburrido los canales cuando sintió una presión en las piernas, bajó la vista y encontró a un chao acurrucado sobre su regazo.

Suspiró. Siguió en lo suyo.

Cream llegó con algo entre las manos. Se situó a su lado.

—Señor Jet—él asintió para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando— ¿me podría enseñar a jugar baraja?

El halcón desvió su vista confundida.

— ¡¿Qué?!—cuestionó recargando sus codos sobre las rodillas, cuidando de no aplastar a Cheese—. Esos juegos son nocivos para mentes tan inocentes como tú—carcajeó—, a menos que planees entrar a prisión o apostar en bares de mala muerte. No creo que soportes los increíbles trucos que te pueda enseñar.

Cream torció la boca.

—Es que no sé jugar póker muy bien y no me gusta que Tails se aproveché de ello—murmuró—. Siempre gana y luego ni me explica bien; han de ser sus únicos momentos de gloria, porque el señor Sonic lo derrota en cada partida que hacen.

Jet no pudo aguantar más y explotó en estruendosas risotadas. La determinación reflejada en los orbes marrones de Cream era más graciosa que temeraria.

¿Cómo le pedía que le enseñara a jugar cartas? A su edad esperaría que le pidiera las reglas básicas de serpientes y escaleras, no póker.

Se limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y observó a la conejita que mantenía una mirada furibunda con los brazos en jarras.

—Está bien, está bien—la calmó aunque una sonrisa burlona aún no se borraba de su rostro—. Serás mi Padawan*. Te enseñare todo lo que sé para que luego le patees el culo a ese zorro súper dotado con un juego impecable.

—No quiero patearle el trasero—corrigió Cream—, solo quiero ganarle.

—Tú dices "ganarle", yo digo "patearle el culo"—se encogió de hombros—. Es técnicamente lo mismo.

La conejita rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a Jet quien comenzó a barajear las cartas complacido.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, había llegado el momento en que Cream, Cheese y Vanilla abandonaran el hogar que los albergó durante la helada

Storm había insistido en llevarlas a su hogar en Green Hill para hacerles el favor completo, aprovechando para dar una vuelta por la ciudad y ver las nuevas adquisiciones de joyerías y museos.

Era veintinueve de diciembre y los adoquines, antes repletos de bastones de dulce, santas y trineos, ahora eran acaparados por decoraciones de año nuevo. El aire olía a jengibre con canela y yerbabuena. Las casas y calles se encontraban escondidas bajo un manto blanco brillante que las tormentas habían traído. Las risas revoltosas de los chiquillos hicieron eco por todos los lugares, como si hubieran esperado por mucho para hacerse escuchar otra vez.

Las Gears levantaban viento helado a cada acelerón que daban. ¡Como extrañaba sentir la adrenalina golpearle la cara con su característico ardor por la rapidez! El frío le esponjaba las plumas y le congelaba la piel al punto, pero no le importó. El aire rugió furioso ante la velocidad con la que lo enfrentaba y sonrió de lado. No podía dejar de doblegarse ante su rey.

Sobrevolaron suavemente por la ciudad escarchada y fueron descendiendo conforme más se acercaban a su destino

La mañana era fresca pero nada que no pudieran soportar.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de Vanilla, tuvieron que bajarse de sus vehículos y esconderlos al ver montada una investigación a la entrada del banco principal. Observaron curiosos como el personal buscaba pistas sobre el robo de una esmeralda del caos ocurrido hace un mes. Los tres ahogaron una risa.

Tanto tiempo y ni una mísera huella había encontrado.

De verdad que el departamento policiaco daba mucho de qué hablar. Esos ineptos ni con la firma del ladrón frente a ellos sabrían de quién se tratara.

Todos agacharon la cabeza colocándose sus capuchas–inclusive Vanilla le insistió a Cream y Chesse que los siguieran– y cruzaron sin más.

Él se detuvo por unos momentos al sentirse observado, de soslayo miró una silueta familiar pero le resto importancia al escuchar a Wave chistarle a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Señor Jet—Cream subió nuevamente a la Gear del halcón cuando ésta se desplegó—, ¿ustedes robaron la esmeralda?

— ¡Cream! —le llamó la atención Vanilla sujetándose de la espalda de Wave para no caer de la Gear. Su mirada impávida combinaba con el carmín de su abrigo ondeante.

La golondrina sonrió de lado.

—Querida, sí esos idiotas tuvieran más de dos dedos de cerebro hubieran visto el labial _"Rojo francé_ s"**atorado en la coladera sobre la que estaban parados.

— ¿Eh? —la conejita ladeó la cabeza sin entender la explicación.

Jet rió flojo y animó a sus compañeros a encender las tablas.

—Rouge no sabe ni qué hacer con tanto maquillaje—agregó el halcón tras ponerse sus goggles y arrancar.

* * *

— ¿Sí irán a la fiesta de fin de año, no?—habló Cream cuando Jet la ayudo a bajar. Se refería al evento que Tails había planeado para recibir al año nuevo y, al cual, Cream y su madre los invitaron.

El halcón miro a sus compañeros que habían aterrizado a su alrededor.

—No lo sé Cream—reconoció mientras metía sus heladas manos en su chaqueta con las plumas completamente erizadas—. No parece buena idea aparecer ahí cuando no somos cercanos a ningún círculo de tus amigos.

La pequeña extendió una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire.

—Ya son cercanos al mío—guiño un ojo y flotó a la altura de la cara distraída de Jet para plantarle un sonoro beso en cada mejilla.

El ave se sonrojó tremendamente.

Wave se subió la bufanda y su voz sonó atenuada:

—No te preocupes, quizás estaremos por ahí—sus ojos se cerraron con alegría.

Las conejas y el chao se encaminaron a la puerta de su casa sin antes abrazar nuevamente a esos ladrones misericordiosos que conocieron durante una helada en Navidad.

Cuando se separaron, las lágrimas brillaban en los grandes ojos de Vanilla.

—Nunca duden en venir a visitarnos—sostuvo las manos de Storm y fue pasando con cada uno hasta detenerse con él. Su mirada café oscura se clavó con ternura en la suya—. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, cualquiera, aquí estaremos para vosotros.

Jet asintió y apretó las manos de la humilde señora.

—Cuídense—exclamó para subir nuevamente a su Gear, con Wave y Storm suspendidos sobre él a su espera—. Nos vemos.

— ¡Adióoos! ¡Los quiero muchoooo! —chilló Cream cuando se perdieron de vista.

* * *

—Bueno, henos aquí—Wave terminó la oración con la explosión de su bomba de chicle.

Jet suspiró y el vapor lo distrajo.

Estaban frente al taller de Tails el treintaiuno de diciembre, con la duda de si debían llamar o no. Aunque ninguno lo quisiera admitir, se encontraban nerviosos de lo que pudiera suceder allí adentro.

No podían pegarse a Cream como lapa toda la noche, tendrían que verse obligados en algún momento a convivir con el resto de los invitados. Y eso era lo que menos le agradaba…

—Adelante jefe—le animó Storm con un empujón.

El halcón tocó la puerta suavemente, y los pequeños murmullos que se oían en el interior se apagaron al instante.

Tragó saliva.

Tails abrió y casi se atraganta con el canapé que bailoteaba en su boca.

—Buenas noches—Wave se adelantó, sacudió sus plumas frente al zorrito con un movimiento coqueto y entró.

Le siguieron el paso y se encontraron con la casa llena que aguantaba la respiración. Dio un vistazo a los presentes que parecían haber quedado mudos antes su repentina llegada.

Escucharon un grito ahogado y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Vanilla que corría hacia los ladrones con Cream y Chesse riendo tras ella.

La conejita saltó a sus brazos y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—Sabía que vendría—musitó alegre.

—Al menos tú lo sabías—contestó con una sonrisa socarrona.

La niña rió y enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Definitivamente se ven muy guapos con esas chaquetas—dijo cuando se separó.

—Guapos ya somos, más bien, nos resaltan—contestó para apartar sus plumas con total presunción.

El pequeño chao revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas y se posó sobre Storm, quien lo tomó cariñosamente entre sus manos enormes. Wave abrazaba a Vanilla y parecía no querer soltarla.

Los murmullos comenzaron a resonar a su alrededor, sofocando la atmosfera en un mar de preguntas. Vislumbró como Amy y Knuckles se rascaban la cabeza, confundidos mientras que Sonic no dejaba de ver aquel espectáculo que lo tenía tan impresionado; Rouge sonreía con sutileza y Tails seguía tosiendo en un rincón.

Pero nada le importaron la multitud de ojos que acechaban cada uno de sus movimientos por el simple hecho de que estaba feliz.

Feliz de ver otra vez a esa pequeña familia que en su vida espero apreciar.

Feliz de celebrar una vez más a su lado.

Cream bajó de los brazos de Jet cuando vio a su madre aproximarse hasta él y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojarse tremendamente.

Nadie se podía creer lo que estaban viendo; todos estaban boquiabiertos.

— ¡Vamos, vengan! —la chiquilla corrió tomando su mano, dirigiéndolo a la mesa de comida, haciendo que los presentes se abrieran a ambos lados dejándolos pasar.

Momentos más tarde, la fiesta reanudó su barullo.

Y él se sintió mejor cuando pudo relajarse con una cerveza que Omega E-123 le había ofrecido.

Varios se le habían acercado a preguntarle sobre la escena que había protagonizado con Cream y su familia pero él simplemente se encogía de hombros, provocando más dudas que respuestas.

La chillona eriza rosada lo saludó afanosamente y, _por primera vez_ , se dio la oportunidad de disfrutar la otra cara de la moneda de quienes no quería tener ni el placer de conocer.

Suspiró y sonrió sin más.

Dejaría la antipatía en un rincón junto al camaleón púrpura receloso y perdido.

* * *

Después de un rato, ya no se sentía ajeno de los demás.

¿Quién diría que toda esa panda de idiotas fuera tan interesante?

Paso un rato platicando con Rouge y le entregó el labial que Wave había cogido de camino ahí –dado a que los imbéciles come donas, que no veían ni la punta de sus pies, lo habían siquiera detectado–. La murciélago enrojeció ligeramente y lo cogió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Había intercambiado un par de palabras con Shadow y no pudo evitar bromear acerca de su romance con Amy antes de saber que había firmado su acta de defunción.

— ¿Entonces te gusta el color rosa? —se mofó—. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

Y por toda contestación, el erizo negro centró su mirada carmín en él, haciéndolo recordar con quien estaba jugando.

Se mordió la lengua torpemente mientras veía esos rubíes fulgurosos sin parpadear.

El sudor comenzó a perlarle la frente y el calor vibrante del lugar pareció ser absorbido por su cuerpo, a la espera de los impulsivos ataques de furia que dominaban a Shadow, quién sin pensarlo dos veces, obedecía sin más.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa brilló en su rostro y los nervios se le congelaron. Eso equivalía a una patada en los huevos.

—En realidad, me gusta el morado oscuro…—murmuró en un tono divertido desconcertándolo por completo—pero no ha de ser tan difícil hacerlo con ayuda de Amy…

El halcón se quedó en blanco por unos instantes para después descubrirse vivito y coleando. Respiró repetidas veces hasta relajarse. Hablar con Shadow por primera vez podría cambiar a ser la última, sin embargo, no dejar pasar el chance para reír con la Forma de Vida Perfecta sin peligro de morir.

El erizo negro se permitió dejar escapar risillas casuales después de que entablaran una conversación más abierta.

Cuando se dirigía por otra cerveza, vio a Wave jugar ajedrez con el gordinflón de Eggman y a Storm platicar plácidamente entre un erizo albino y un cocodrilo más grande que él.

Se entretuvo un rato con unos cuantos juegos de póker entre Sonic y Tails, donde ganó cada una de las rondas. Después animó a Cream a continuar con su buena racha y terminó venciendo a todos con quienes le hacían frente.

Wave se molestó cuando la conejita arrasó por tercera vez consecutiva en el juego y lo culpó de enseñarle trampas a la pequeñaja.

Entonces irrumpieron en la estancia una ardilla color sol con traje de esquimal y una armadillo de coraza verde con ojos caídos que se contrarrestaban con su sonrisa. Cargaba sobre sus prótesis mecánicas una caja enorme llena a tope de fuegos artificiales.

 _Espera…_

¡Prótesis mecánicas! Regresó su vista a la chica y observó impresionado sus poderosos brazos artificiales que sobresalían de un suéter marrón: era tecnología de la más avanzada y altamente resistente, flexible, casi indestructible.

 _Guau._

Eso era más de lo que podía soñar con unas alas de fibra de carbono son aleación de cromo y titanio no lo harían ver nada mal…

Tras ella venía otro armadillo a quien reconoció como Mighty, que se detuvo ante cada invitado para saludarlo.

 _¡Cuánta cortesía!_

 _¿No será acaso un príncipe bastardo heredero de los magníficos modales reales?_

Ah, que grandioso comediante era.

— ¿Quieres otra ronda? —preguntó a Wave que mantenía en rostro sobre sus codos admirando a los recién llegados. Era la única que seguía en la mesa; Shadow y Espio habían desparecido.

Wave volvió sus ojos a Cream sentada sobre sus piernas.

—Vale, pero tú juegas también—le entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

Se encogió de hombros, barajeó y comenzó a repartir.

* * *

Más avanzada la noche, todos comenzaron a llenar sus vasos con la sidra añejada que Tails había sacado mientras los invitaba a salir.

El oscuro cielo al fin despertaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y la luna coronaba el firmamento con su plateada luz.

El viento frío no dejaba de arrastrarse por los alrededores, cubriendo de bruma el suelo irregular.

Cream le pidió que la cargara sobre sus hombros y así lo hizo.

Matilda –como luego escuchó que le llamaban a la armadillo-cyborg–, comenzó a repartir bengalas a cada uno. Pudo contemplar más de cerca aquella magnífica creación que había convertido en parte de sí.

Knuckles clavó los cuetes más grandes en la nieve, esperando el momento para encenderlos junto con Rouge colgada sobre su cuello.

Barrió con ojos cazadores a la multitud congregada y de pronto sintió una mano colocarse sobre su hombro.

—Aquí está mi ave de presa favorita—se burló Sonic.

Jet rodó los ojos.

—Genial, el erizo de mis pesadillas—murmuró con sorna.

—Vaya Jet, he de decir que nunca esperé que los viera asistir a alguno de los tantos eventos a los que los hemos invitado—un ligero temblor lo sacudió de arriba a abajo—. Pero bueno, de seguro fue nuestro milagro de navidad el que nos honraras con tu presencia, gran maestro del aire—lanzó una sonrisa hilarante—. Y, bueno, si no es demasiada intromisión su majestad, me pudiera decir ¿qué lo trajo aquí? Puedo hacerme una idea, pero necesito la confirmación…

El halcón le lanzó una mirada furtiva y cerró su pico con un chasquido.

Erizo idiota, nadie se metía con él sin recibir una buena lección. Pero hoy no podía tratarlo como la basura que era.

 _Demonios._

Se lo había prometido a sí mismo. No se fallaría en el último día del jodido año donde había renunciado a ser todo lo que era.

—Me trajo lo mismo que a ti—suspiró para acomodar a Cream que resbalaban sobre sus hombros—:la invitación de un amigo.

Sonic sonrió auténticamente está vez.

—No creí que fueras mucho de hacer amigos—habló para calentar sus manos con su aliento—. Eres más de los que hacen aliados.

—Te sorprendería saber que no siempre soy como me describes—contestó simple y llanamente—. Puedo cambiar.

El erizo azul ladeó la cabeza, con un gesto perdido. Sus irises esmeralda reflejaban una extraña mirada de complicidad.

¿Qué tramaba?

—Pues, me gustaría ver otras facetas de ti aparte de la que me muestras en las competencias—exclamó—. Porque, lo creas o no, aquí eres bienvenido como cualquiera de nosotros.

Oh no, aquí vamos. Discurso incluyente con tinte de paz y amor, aproximándose.

Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio a Sonic llamar a una gata lila que se encontraba encendiendo las velas, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Hola Blaze—saludó el erizo azulado cuando la chica llegó a su lado—, ¿te molesto? —le acercó una bengala que ella encendió con un pulgar en llamas.

El halcón soltó un chillido que hizo que los luminosos ámbares de Blaze se fijaran imperturbablemente en él.

Jet se asombro al ver el fuego en su mirar y la calidez que su piel irradiaba cuando levantó su mano abierta a la espera que la estrechara.

—Blaze—se presentó cortésmente.

—J-Jet—balbuceó al sentir un hormigueo causado por el tibio ardor recorrer su mano—, un placer.

—Lo mismo digo—asintió para levantar la vista y saludar a Cream que vitoreaba sobre sus hombros.

Después de un breve dialogo, la conejita descendió con gracia de él y partió de ahí con la felina.

Sonic admiraba las chispas que todavía no se habían consumido del todo en su mano y rió.

— ¿Qué pasa Jet, te comió la lengua el gato? —lo miraba con media sonrisa.

El halcón negó por toda contestación.

—Tienes unos amigos muy interesantes Sonic—masculló—. En mi vida pensé que tantas personalidades tan distintas entre sí al grado de repelerse puedan encontrar un punto, una fecha o algún momento que pudieran compartir. Digo, solo míralos—su afilado pico fue recorriendo a cada uno de los invitados que platicaban alegremente en la ventisca de la noche. Ninguno tenía nada en común—, son unos completos fenómenos que son polos opuestos y a pesar de eso…pueden convivir. No entiendo el porqué.

—Porque todos eligieron estar aquí.

El ave frunció en entrecejo y sacudió los copos que se almacenaban en sus plumas.

—Sigo sin comprender.

El erizo bajó los ojos.

—Cuando conocí a cada uno de ellos he decirte que no eran lo que ves—exclamó con una voz parecida a un lejano suspiro—. Todos trazaban caminos tan distintos que si por el destino fuera, jamás se hubieran cruzado… Pero las circunstancias, nuestros actos marcaron lo que hoy vivimos—susurró para levantar la mirada y encararlo—. Por ejemplo: Blaze y Silver fueron engañados para asesinarme con tal de salvar su reino hecho cenizas; sin embargo, mis acciones y la de mi familia los hicieron cambiar de parecer al darse cuenta que eso no serviría de nada. Fuimos nosotros quienes les trazamos nuevos caminos para resolver sus problemas y ellos simplemente eligieron. Decidieron ayudarme a detener la maldad, a volverse héroes… a convertirse en mis amigos.

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa gigantesca que terminó por contagiarlo a él también.

—Lo mismo pasó con todos aquí—dijo—, les dimos a escoger sus propias decisiones…

—Y entonces optaron por venir a celebrar— completó Jet por él—, no les importó quién estuviera o que sucedería al llegar, solo quieren estar aquí…y pasar un año en compañía de aquellos que les mostraron una nueva forma de vivir.

El azulado cerró los ojos plácidamente, rindiéndose ante el estrellado cielo oscuro.

—Tal parece que te dieron esa lección también—habló sin despertar mientras colocaba los brazos tras su cabeza en su característico gesto de relajación.

Antes de poder agregar algo más, Tails pidió a gritos la atención de los congregados:

—Chicos, faltan doce segundos para el año nuevo, ¡comencemos a contar!

Un griterío infernal se desató como olas salvajes en el mar hasta que la unanimidad reinó por sobre todas las voces.

La cuenta regresiva inició:

—10, 9, 8…

Sonic hacia una corneta con sus manos para que el clamor de su alma pudiera hacerse oír entre toda esa locura.

—7, 6, 5…

—Hola jefe—la voz de Storm atronó entre la multitud y lo descubrió a su otro lado con Wave sosteniendo una linterna encendida entre las manos.

Y Jet nuevamente pudo jurar que no existía nada en ese Universo que se pudiera comparar a la alegría que lo ahogaba de pies a cabeza al estar ahí con los suyos y disfrutar de la mutua compañía que los demás parecían hacerle.

—4, 3, 2…

—Por un año sin tanta mierda, por favor—masculló la golondrina al soltar la luz que cargaba en sus brazos, justo a tiempo cuando el reloj marcó las doce.

— ¡1! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

El cielo se iluminó por una gama de colores exquisita y los bombardeos no cesaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Blaze dibujó con fuego en el firmamento mientras todos se felicitaban.

— ¡Feliz año Babylon Rogues!—canturreó Wave para tomarlos a ambos de los antebrazos— ¡Los quiero chicos!

Cream se abrió paso entre las muestras de afecto hasta llegar a donde ellos, quienes no dudaron en apretujarla en un abrazo grupal.

— ¡Feeeliz añooo! —gritó cuando se hubieron separado—. Gracias por todo otra vez—besó a cada uno en la frente mientras Cheese aparecía en escena arrastrando a Vanilla.

—Les deseo lo mejor en este 2017, queridos. Nunca olviden que tienen una parte de mi corazón—murmuró para abrazarlos a todos—. Sin ustedes no estaría celebrando con mis seres queridos… no estaría celebrando con vosotros—una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas fue la que se dibujó en sus rasgos de niña adulta.

Cuando todos hubieron regresado al taller de Tails para continuar con la fiesta, pudo nuevamente ver la negrura de la bóveda celeste salpicada de plata.

—Oye Jet—escuchó una voz tras él y pudo adivinar de quien era antes de darse la vuelta—, deseo tengáis un buen año. De verdad, espero no tener que esperar hasta el treintaiuno de diciembre de 2017 para volverte a ver sin tu humor de perros.

Una mano amistosa se posó sobre su hombro y ahí estaba el héroe de Mobius haciendo digno uso de su idiota sonrisa.

El halcón levantó el cuello de su chaqueta con un mohín de molestia.

—Quizás nos veamos más a menudo cuando abandones esa actitud tan molesta que te cargas.

El erizo exhaló con calma admirando el vaho que escaba de sus labios.

—Podría ser un propósito de este año—soltó riendo.

Jet encontró la mirada verde de Sonic puesta en la suya, con la decisión tatuada en sus grandes orbes de cumplir lo que había prometido.

El ave negó con un gesto divertido.

—A ver si lo cumples —y comenzó a caminar directo a la casa del zorro.

—Ponme a prueba Jet —contestó el héroe, andando a su lado —. Pronto verás, nos llevaremos mucho mejor de ahora en adelante.

 _Genial._

Se moría de ganas por comprobarlo. No literalmente.

—Empezaremos con el pie derecho —propuso el erizo parlanchín antes de entrar al taller —, ¿quieres una carrera amistosa mañana en la tarde? Te prometo que si pierdes, te compraré una hamburguesa de consolación.

¿Él perder? ¿Acaso no sabía a quién retaba?

 _¡Ja, ja, ja!_

Era imposible que perdiera en cualquier cosa que competía. ¡Era un campeón nato, imbéciles!

—Más bien —murmuró con una sonrisa desdeñosa —, sería al revés, azul —guiñó un ojo con altivez —. Nunca has sido capaz de ganarme en mi propio terreno.

—Eso está por verse, ¿no? —concluyó Sonic para enseñarle la lengua en un gesto altamente infantil y correr dentro.

Jet negó; regresó la vista a la inefable noche que acariciaba cada uno de sus sentidos, llenándolo de algo que jamás espero sentir…

 _Calor de hogar._

Dulce sensación que no dejaría jamás de alentar.

Jamás de marchitar.

Jamás de amar después de tanto tiempo perdida.

* * *

 **¡Aquí concluimoooos!**

 **Oh Dios, dieciocho de enero de 2017 :'v ¡Demasiado lejos del año nuevo! Casi se acaba el mes :c**

 **La verdad, estos fics los venía escribiendo desde el año antepasado pero durante todo este tiempo no me llegaba la verdadera inspiración para concluirlos de una forma específica y tampoco quería posponerlos hasta finales del 2017 porque me conozco y sería lo mismo. Cuento de nunca acabar.**

 **Bien, solo les anotare las pequeñas referencias acerca de esta historia:**

 ***Padawan: Aprendiz Jedi como lo era Anakin Skywalker.**

 _ **Yep**_ **. A Jet le encanta la saga de Star Wars.**

 ****Rojo en francés es Rouge, entonces el nombre del labial "** _ **Rojo francés**_ **" es un guiño sobre la murciélago. Esa Wave conoce muy bien a sus colegas ladrones ;).**

 **¡Gracias por todo! Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Do be toques

_**Do be toques**_

* * *

 _ **Declaimer**_ **: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de SEGA, la idea y el fic son de su servidora que solo quiere hacerlos pasar un buen rato.**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **Es un fic EspioxMighty. Este fic tiene una vinculación con el otro que escribí hace un buen :v jaja, se trata de "** _ **Can you love me again?**_ **" pero lo hice lo más independiente posible de él, bueno, en unas partes más que en otras. Lo siento UnU [explicación más detallada al final]**

 **Me gustaría tanto que esta pareja fuera** _ **cannon**_ **;-;**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo 2017! Les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes, que sus sueños y metas se cumplan en estos 365 días. Nunca dejen de luchar por lo que quieren. ¡Los amo!**

* * *

— ¡Achis! — un estornudo volvió a provocarle un pequeño mareo, seguido de un abundante escurrimiento nasal que limpió enseguida y con el seño fruncido. Como odiaba estar enfermo y más en época de frío.

Un zumbido surgió desde las escaleras y dos sombras se asomaron a su cuarto en penumbras, sólo alumbrado por el blanco fulgor que la televisión sobre su cómoda proyectaba.  
Vector prendió el interruptor de la luz y sus ojos se dilataron ante el resplandor.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Espio? — Preguntó roncamente el cocodrilo enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero café y con una bufanda gris alrededor del cuello— ¿necesitas algo más antes de que nos vayamos?

Espio negó por toda contestación.

Vector y Charmy habían logrado ser contratados para resolver un caso urgente antes de Año Nuevo. Ahora mismo seguían una importante pista que podría culminar con la misión; tenían que tomar un tren para llegar a Central City y de ahí a sabe dónde, pero claramente, él no podría acompañarlos.

Charmy se acercó volando a su lado y deposito unas cuantas golosinas en sus cobijas y un cochecito rojo de peluche.

—Espero te mejores pronto Espy—susurró la joven abeja que en esos momentos parecía un bollito esponjoso ante las numerosas capas de suéteres y chamarras que incluso llegaban a cubrir sus mejillas rojizas por el descenso de temperatura; su fiel gorra de piloto estaba en su sitio y llevaba unas orejeras de color pardo bajo sus antenas.

Anoche había caído nuevamente una nevada y el frío era peligroso para los distraídos.

Espio apretó su garganta con los dedos, tratando de evitar toser al hablar.

—Gracias, yo también.

Charmy no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al momento que Vector se despedía con la mano.

—Adiós camaleón, nos mantendremos en contacto.

El cocodrilo comenzó a descender las escaleras mientras el pequeño seguía aferrado a su pecho.

—Si quieres puedes bajar y comer de mi azúcar si eso te hace sentir mejor—le dijo Charmy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, pero tampoco te la vayas a zampar toda— le advirtió con la ceja arqueada y los brazos en jarras—.Te va a doler mucho la cabeza si no sabes controlarte.

Espio sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Charmy le dedicó una última mirada antes de encaminarse con Vector, apagó la luz y entrecerró la puerta.  
Minutos más tarde escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba.

Espio suspiró mientras tomaba el control remoto y buscaba algo bueno que ver.  
Montones de pañuelos desechables yacían sobre y alrededor de la cama haciendo arcos blancos de papel arrugado; una cubeta con líquido viscoso estaba a su lado, esperando.  
Se sentía terrible. El cuerpo le temblaba violentamente y la cabeza la sentía estallar, sus ojos no paraban de lagrimear y su garganta de querer librarse de sus aquejados pulmones de una vez por todas. Tenía la nariz tapada y por mucho que se sonara, seguía igual. Lo único bueno era que la fiebre le había bajado considerablemente y ya no tenía delirios.

Pasaba canal por canal hasta dar con una de las tantas películas navideñas que pasaban durante esos días de alegría, luces de colores y canciones bajo la nieve.  
Espio abrió un dulce de miel que Charmy le dio y lo mastico hasta que hubo desaparecido en su boca, de todos modos, no saboreaba nada del gusto dulzoso de aquella golosina.

— ¡Achis! — el estornudo provocó que se mordiera la lengua inconscientemente.  
Soltó un gruñido mientras se limpiaba su nuevo escurrimiento nasal que incluso había llegado a caer en sus mantas, haciendo un pegote verde y viscoso.

Sí. Como detestaba estar enfermo.

 _Era una verdadera mierda._

Aburrido de esa película, apagó la televisión y se quedo a oscuras. Pensaba dormir un buen rato y luego pararse a tomar sus pastillas y un buen té.  
Se arrellanó más a la cama y se subió las cobijas hasta la cabeza. Morfeo comenzaba a seducirlo cuando un molesto movimiento vibratorio sacudió su mejilla recargada en la almohada y la clásica cancioncilla de " _Star Wars_ " surgía lentamente. Como le molestaba que Charmy tomara su teléfono y cambiara sus tonos que él llamaba "aburridos" por cosas como esas.  
Bufo reprimiendo la tos y tomo el aparato que no paraba de sonar.  
Inspeccionó en la pantalla luminiscente de quien se trataba, pero el número no lo tenía registrado.  
Contesto de todos modos, podría tratarse de una emergencia.

— ¿Oda? — carajo, ¿justo ahora su voz ronca se modificada a una mormada? _Gracias, muchas gracias._

— _¿Espio?_ — ¡Oh Chaos! ¡Era Mighty! _Doble carajo_.

— ¿Di? Oda Mighty ¿Qué pada?

— _¡Santo Chaos!_ — exclamó con lo que escuchó sería una sonrisa. El muy idiota…—. _Te escuchas terrible._

—Do be digas—ironizó, aunque era imposible que se escuchara como deseara. _Otra vez, gracias_ — ¿adgo mád don obvio?

Mighty rió al otro lado de la línea mientras la furia bullía en su interior como una caldera.

— _Vaya, ¿la fierecilla en ti se despierta cuando estás mal?_ — preguntó con un tono sugerente que lo hacía sudar—. _Creo que eso me gusta. Mucho._

El armadillo rozo con languidez la última palabra y Espio se restregó el entrecejo ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto en hacerlo desesperar?

—Dibe que quiedes y cuelga— rezongó.

— _Bueno, solo te hablaba para saber si no querías ir a esquiar pero... mejor voy a otro lado. Ahora que te escucho creo que yo también podría pescarme tus gérmenes entre la nieve. Mejor iré con Sonic a ver que se nos ocurre hacer._

— ¿Y a mi...i...i ¡Achis! — se retiro el teléfono a tiempo antes de estornudarle la pantalla—...a mí qué me impodta?

—Oh _nada, solo te avisaba por si me necesitas o simplemente para escuchar mi dulce voz_ — Mighty rió con sorna y él rodó los ojos. Definitivamente ser arrogante no era su estilo—. _Adiós._

Y colgó. Espio puso en mudo aquel maldito artefacto y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

En poco rato, se le podía oír silbar por la nariz al estar completamente dormido.

* * *

Mighty, siempre estaba en sus sueños.

Era como un actor recurrente en cada uno y este no era la excepción.  
Recordaba esas noches donde las farsas más felices rodeaban su vida.

 _Sí_ , seguía pensando en eso.

Era como un capítulo de su vida que se negaba a acabar a pesar de que había hecho las paces con ese que años atrás había jugado con sus sentimientos; ¡como quería dejar todo el asunto fuera de su vida! De verdad se esforzaba por mejorar y volver a hablarle a Mighty como antes, sin embargo, se sentía reacio a dejar el asunto así como así, además ¿qué sucedería si todo se volviera a repetir?

 _¿Y sí se volvía a enamorar?_

...

Porque, él sí había tomado ese riesgo en el pasado con aquel armadillo idiota.

Ahora ¿lo haría de nuevo?

 _No. No. No. No_. Y mil veces no. Se encargaría de que nunca nadie volviera a jugar así con él.

Debía de poner barreras entre sus sentimientos y su amistad con Mighty para evitar que todo se fuera a mayores. Debía sepultar en un pozo sin fondo todo aquello que le daría paso libre a sentir nuevamente cosquilleos por ese cleptómano.

Él no era ningún estúpido para volver a enfilarse en una trampa mortal y esperar a que todo pasara de nuevo.

«Reprimir impulsos innecesarios es la clave de la supervivencia». Recordó y repitió como un mantra.

«Reprimir impulsos innecesarios es la clave de la supervivencia».

«Reprimir impulsos innecesarios es la clave de la supervivencia».

* * *

Un golpe seco le hizo abrir un ojo adormilado.  
Otro golpe le hizo sentarse sobre las cobijas e inspeccionar la infinita oscuridad que tragaba todo.  
Uno más y descubrió que le estaban tirando algo a su ventana.

Se calzó los zapatos más cercanos a su cama y con paso lento, y arrastrando las cobijas, se acercó al vidrio cubierto por las polvorientas cortinas que nuevamente lo hicieron estornudar, y corrió una esquinita para espiar a quien fuera que lo estuviera molestando.

Y mira sorpresa que se trataba de Mighty lanzando bolas de nieve a su ventana con una sonrisa bobalicona.  
Espio recorrió más la cortina y su aliento empaño el vidrio lleno de copos. Mighty dejo de lanzar nieve y saco su celular de aquella sudadera gris que se ceñía en torno a su cuerpo bien formado.

El camaleón fijo su vista ámbar en el pequeño aparato que irradiaba luz en su almohada y lo tomó con indecisión. Le había llegado un mensaje nuevo:

 _ **Hola ángel púrpura,**_ –Respingó ante la mención del apodo. Como lo detestaba– _**bueno, Sonic no estaba y me dio flojera ir a casa,**_ – _Maldito vago perezoso_ – _ **así que…vine a hacerte compañía. No te apures en abrir, ya sé donde Vector guarda la copia de la llave. Mira tras de ti ;)**_

Apenas termino de leerlo, el armadillo acercó su fría nariz a su cuello desde atrás y le hizo pegar un brinco que lo dejo adherido al techo.

Mighty rió por su reacción y le interrogó, estando aún de cabeza.

—Creía que estabas enfermo, ángel.

Espio sacudió la cabeza y se soltó de la pared, cayendo en la cama con gracilidad.

—Sigo enfermo— contesto con una voz que raspaba como lija al salir. Al menos ya no hablaba mormado—, y te he dicho millones de veces que no me gusta que me digas así.

El ojiazul sonrió apacible entre las sombras de su cuarto.

—Pero a mí sí me gusta.

—Eres insoportable— Espio se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger las mantas que había dejado tiradas ante su salto repentino para volver a la cama y arroparse como Chaos manda.

Mighty se quitó la sudadera y la dejo a los pies del colchón, para seguidamente y sin ninguna invitación por su parte, tumbarse a su lado y tomar el control remoto.

Encendió la televisión y se detuvo en una película de zombies tan _cliché_ como su título.

Mighty se giró a verle.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo o…?

Espio lo interrumpió con un ademan desinteresado y sacando un áspero refunfuño de lo más profundo de su ser, contestó:

—No.

Mighty arqueó una ceja ante la hostilidad que le brindaba, como evaluando la situación detalladamente, y él esperaba que entendiera su mensaje. No lo quería tener bajo su mismo techo y, mucho menos bajo la misma cama.

Pero, si el armadillo reconoció el peligro al que se acercaba al hacerle enojar, lo ignoró olímpicamente como siempre.

El ojiazul se arrimó más a su lado sonriendo como perfecto idiota.

— ¿Sabes que es perfecto para curar resfriados? — preguntó a la par que seguía vislumbrando una escena donde un zombie desgarraba las entrañas de una mujer que, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de gritar como loca al ser comida viva.

Espio se encogió de hombros, estando seguro de que Mighty lo habría percibido por el rabillo del ojo.

—Además de un buen baño, se trata de un caldo de pollo.

—Mph.

—Iré a preparártelo en lo que te duchas— se puso de pie con un salto mientras apagaba la televisión, no esperando ninguna confirmación de su parte—. Y no te preocupes, no incendiare nada… o tratare de no hacerlo.

Le regalo una de esas sonrisas con las que tantas veces se había salvado de sus deberes y regañidas, para marcharse de su habitación tarareando una de esas canciones de moda que no paraban de sonar en la radio.

Espio se quedó mirando la escalera desde la cama, sin entender la actitud tan repentina que el armadillo le estaba brindando. Se sonrojó momentáneamente al recordar su calor al lado de la cama y aquella última sonrisa que pareció derretirlo por un segundo.

Soltó un trémulo suspiro que acabo en una tos con flema –la cual la echo a la cubeta con un escupitajo rápido–, y se dirigió al baño.

Estando ahí, se dispuso a quitarse todas las mantas que había traído arrastrando desde su cama. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, esperando que la bañera se llenara un poco.

Daba gracias a Vector que esa habitación era de las más cálidas gracias a las gruesas paredes que había mandado construir y que absorbían la irradiación suficiente de la calefacción para no dejarla salir; creando así, un pequeño oasis de clima delicioso e inalterable en ese gran cuarto.

Tanto el cocodrilo como él sabían lo que se sentía un descenso terrible de temperatura y las repercusiones en sus sistemas, y por ello había arreglado de esa manera esa pieza para abrigarse. En consecuencia también la tina era insufriblemente espaciosa, porque en varias ocasiones, Vector iba y se echaba ahí a dormir. En muy contados días, él hacía lo mismo.

El agua siguió fluyendo por un rato más mientras los poros de su cuerpo saboreaban gustosos aquella atmosfera reconfortante que se creaba. Espio suspiró, pensando en pasar la noche ahí para ver si se mejoraba.

Se sumergió lentamente en el espejismo puro y trasparente creado en la bañera y se sintió bien.

Dejo de pensar en todo cuando comenzó a enjabonarse y el vapor a perlarle la piel.

* * *

Al menos la alarma contra incendios no había sonado –aún– cuando salió de bañarse. En vez de eso, había canciones de salsa surgiendo desde abajo, haciéndolo sonreír de lado.

Mighty nunca cambiaría.

Se secó bien y se colocó un suéter tejido que Vanilla le había regalado la Navidad pasada, de color violeta que se camuflajeaba perfectamente con él, y con una estrella ninja bordada en el centro.

Encima de eso, se puso una gruesa sudadera índigo y se la abrochó hasta el cuello. Se enfundó unos pantalones de pana negros sobre unos térmicos, y bajó.

En la cocina, el armadillo seguía en lo suyo: picando y rayando verduras, desmenuzando piezas de pollo y echándolas a una olla llena de agua que hervía sobre la estufa.

De la sala, provenían aun esos ritmos tan suaves como eróticos que solo la salsa sabía llevar de una forma armónica y distinguida.

—Vaya, hasta te ves más atractivo limpio— el armadillo le espetó viéndole de arriba abajo con una risa bailando en sus labios.

El camaleón le entrecerró los ojos con fastidio y torció la mandíbula. No le agradaba para nada que Mighty le hostigara soltando halagos y piropos al por mayor. Ignorándolo, se fue a la sala.

Pasó cerca de aquel pino natural que con tanto esmero habían adornado hace unos días, llenando toda la casa de magníficos olores que solo la naturaleza podía crear: bosque, tierra, madera. Charmy lo había escogido entre todos porque le daba buena espina que fuera de dos metros y medio para este año, y no pudo contener la euforia cuando apenas llegar a casa, comenzó a colgarle las esferas que había bajado del ático desde la noche pasada. Vector lo había calmado un poco mientras él desenrollaba las incontables series de luces. Cuando terminaron de decorarlo, la abeja había clavado unos cuantos dulces en las agujas del pino y qué aún se mantenían intactos. Se quedó viendo las paletas de caramelo rojo y los chicles de miel un rato mientras encendía las luces. Charmy lo hubiera matado si dejaba el árbol existiendo a oscuras en el rincón.

Espio se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana a esperar.

La noche era borrosa sin luna y estrellas, las cuales, eran ocultadas por pesadas nubes grises que habían estado acosando al cielo todo el día desde temprano, como pegadas a las fuentes de luz evitando que cualquier rayito se colase.

La nieve caía en un intenso torrencial de blanca crueldad y el viento aullaba lastimeramente sobre las casas. Se escuchaba el repiqueteo de los troncos vencidos de algunos árboles que no podían contra las inclemencias del clima, y el cómo sus ramas muertas se asían de algún lado, deseando encontrar apoyo a su dolor. Las farolas tintineaban ante el frío fantasma que calaba hasta los huesos. Pero, para su sorpresa, se encontró con la mejor noche que había visto de aquel diciembre atroz.

Se preguntaba como estarían Charmy y Vector…

Y como si hubiera tratado de una invocación, la luz de su celular silencioso atravesó la tela de la sudadera, indicándole que alguien estaba llamándole.

—Hola Vector— contestó al reconocer el número mientras bajaba el volumen de la grabadora que seguía sonando sobre la mesita de al lado—, ¿cómo están?, ¿han llegado a Central City?

— _¡Hola Espy!—_ fue Charmy quién hablo enérgicamente al otro lado de la línea—. _Vaya, ¡te escuchas mejor que cuando nos fuimos! De seguro es el poder del azúcar._

El camaleón rió por la ocurrencia del chiquillo.

—Pues algo así— respondió mientras escuchaba una risa de victoria por parte de Charmy—. De igual manera, gracias.

— _No hay de qué, Espy ¡Oh! Te paso a Vector, quiere deciros algo._

Murmullos apagados sonaron entre el cambio de interlocutor.

— _¿Aló? ¿Espio?_ —dijo Vector— _¿cómo estás?, ¿te sientes mejor?_

—Pues sí, gracias por preguntar— pausa por tos— ¿Y ustedes cómo se encuentran?, Ojalá no se les ocurra venirse con plena tormenta.

— _Oh, descuida con eso_ — el cocodrilo pareció de acuerdo con su afirmación—. _Los caballeros que nos han contratado nos pagaron una habitación de hotel para pasar la noche. Dicen que la nieve no dejara de caer hasta más tarde, además de que se cancelaron todos los trenes hasta mañana, y eso si el clima mejora. ¡Uf! Este diciembre si que no tuvo piedad este año._

Se sintió aliviado con la explicación de Vector. Sus amigos estarían bien después de todo.

— _Bien, nos iremos a dormir ya_ — comentó el detective—. _Charmy quiere darte las buenas noches_ — y el cambio con la abeja se dio más rápido que el anterior— _¡Adiós Espy! Buenas noches, descansa y que te mejores. Te quierooo._ — canturreo la última palabra antes de que Vector le quitara el teléfono— _¡Casi se me olvida!_ — exclamó el cocodrilo de nuevo al habla _— ¿Qué crees camaleón? Hemos resuelto el caso._

—Vaya—Espio se encontraba anonado ante la oración que creía imposible de escuchar—, felicidades a ambos.

— _Bueno, el crédito no es todo nuestro_ — el enorme reptil rio del otro lado de la llamada—. _Para no hacértela tan larga: una hermana de los mapaches que nos solicitaron ayuda había buscado por su cuenta a otro detective que se encontró con nosotros en el mismo sitio. Hablamos un rato, conjuntamos pistas, documentos y datos; recreamos escenarios, sincronizamos mentes y_ ¡Voilà! El _rompecabezas estaba armado. El culpable de seguro ya está siendo buscado por las autoridades y se presentara ante la justicia en poco. ¡Vaya! Me siento tan satisfecho del trabajo, y lo mejor de todo es que mañana es veinticuatro. Este caso contrarreloj está cerrado_ —Vector chasqueó la lengua—. _Creo que fue nuestro milagro de Navidad atrasado ¿no crees?_

—Sí, supongo.

— _Bien, Charmy me espera en la habitación_ —el cocodrilo soltó un bostezo que terminó contagiándolo a él también—. _Esta_ _noche deberías dormir en el baño, bueno, es una sugerencia._

—Ya había pensado en eso. Gracias.

— _De nada, camaleón. Estaremos por ahí a eso de las diez de la mañana. Descansa Espio, buenas noches._

—Buenas noches Vector, dale una palmada a Charmy de mi parte.

— _Ja, por supuesto. Adiós._

Espio finalizó la llamada.

Volteó a la cocina donde Mighty le daba la espalda, moviéndose de un lado a otro, siguiendo un ritmo que solo él conocía. Admiraba tanta agilidad en sus movimientos, dando claro ejemplo de que los entrenamientos rendían frutos muy pronto.

Su caparazón rojo lanzaba los destellos que las guirnaldas azules de su lado emitían.

Regresó su vista hacia afuera y comenzó a empañar el vidrio –más de lo que ya estaba– con su aliento para poder pintar sobre él. Repitió el proceso _una y otra y otra y otra vez_. Estuvo dibujando un buen rato en el vaho hasta que sintió la presencia del armadillo tras él.

—Ya está todo listo. Ven a sentarte—pidió balanceándose en sus talones y con las manos inquietas.

Espio se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta el comedor donde un plato humeante de caldo de pollo ya le esperaba. El exquisito olor que el platillo despedía pareció terminar de destapar su nariz y reconfortarlo desde dentro. Una taza de té también caliente complementaba su cena.

—Sé que a esta hora te gusta beber el té como acostumbras— murmuró el armadillo que estaba recargado contra la pared cercana a la entrada de la cocina.

—Gracias— pasó saliva por su lastimada garganta, preparándola para lo demás.

Mighty elevó las comisuras de sus labios cuando vio como su rostro parecía deleitarse con ese sazón… y es que de verdad, no estaba nada mal. El camaleón engullo entre toses apagadas la cena en silencio, hasta que…

Elevó los ojos al armadillo, interrogante, y se dio cuenta de que comía bajo mirada ansiosa. Tragó duro.

— ¿Y tú? — claramente se refería a la comida.

Mighty sonrió de nuevo y pudo apreciar sus hoyuelos hundir sus mejillas.

—No te apures. Comeré algo al llegar a casa.

El camaleón ladeó la cabeza no creyendo haber escuchado lo que escuchó.

—No creo que puedas llegar a tu casa hoy ¿no te has asomado afuera?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ayer vi a Jet cruzar la ciudad nevada murmurando entre dientes como siempre. Si esa ave pudo salir y no congelarse las plumas, yo con mayor razón también.

—Pero dudo que Jet no lleva su Gear como siempre. Nunca tiene que caminar si es que no quiere— tomó un sorbo del té y continuó—. Tú ni un trineo traes.

Mighty le clavó su vista azul en la suya, y sintió como si le hubieran cerrado la tráquea en un _tris._ Aún no sabía cómo sobrellevar las sensaciones que lo azotaban cada que el armadillo se le quedaba viendo así, y terminó por apartarle los ojos.

—Bueno, supongo que la fuerza de voluntad hará que no me quede sin piernas o…

—Quédate.

 _Silencio_.

Miradas de desconcierto _._

 _Silencio._

Fue una orden tan clara, precisa e insólita que ambos se parpadearon, incapaces de procesar el momento. Espio había reaccionado de una manera tan espontanea que termino por avergonzarse ahí mismo. Tosió incontables veces queriendo alargar el silencio de Mighty y tratando de evitar que el carmín le subiera a la cara. Repitió su mantra en la mente _una y otra y otra y otra vez_.

Un segundo se volvió un minuto y luego dos, tres…

Deseo tener de nuevo fiebre, para culpar a sus delirios por haber soltado la lengua antes de pensar, pero ya no había de otra.

Debía de pensar que se trataba nada más de un acto solidario que cualquiera haría a un amigo.

 _Amigo_.

La palabra ahora no tenía el mismo sentido cuando se refería a _él._

Apuró el contenido de su taza y se quedo viendo el fondo, evitando nuevamente esas pupilas del color del mar.

—Yo dormiré en el baño, puedes usar mi cuarto o la sala para descansar. Ya te podrás ir después de que la tormenta aminore.

Y por infinita vez en la noche, Mighty solo atinó a sonreír.

* * *

No alcanzó a ver a Mighty cuando despertó en la mañana, lo cual era completamente extraño dado a que lo único que lo despertaría sería un vaso de agua… frío y derramado sobre su cabeza.

Tenía el sueño más pesado que jamás espero encontrar. _De verdad_.

Por eso se le hizo completamente anormal no verlo cuando salió del baño a eso de las siete en punto.

Tampoco había indicios del lugar donde su cuerpo había descansado: su cama destendida seguía tal y como la había dejado – _sí_ , recordaba perfectamente la posición de sus cobijas antes de ir a dormir, incluso el ángulo de inclinación en la que siempre dejaba puestas las almohadas–, y el sillón ni hundido se encontraba. Por un momento pensó que ni siquiera se había quedado ahí ayer; pero una nota pegada en el refrigerador lo hizo confirmar que el idiota no había abandonado la casa en plena tormenta, sobreviviendo –o tratando de hacerlo–con su "fuerza de voluntad".

Un « _Gracias, nos vemos en la cena de hoy. ;)_ » estaba plasmado sobre el papel de manera rápida y casi inentendible. Chasqueó la lengua.

Volvió a su habitación con una taza de café y se hizo un rápido chequeo de la salud. Tenía las mejillas un tanto calientes pero el termómetro le confirmo que tenía la temperatura óptima. La garganta la sentía considerablemente mejor que en días pasados y estaba seguro de haber expulsado la mayor cantidad de flemas posibles de sus pulmones. Eso era bueno.

Abrió las cortinas de su cuarto y dejo que los escasos rayos de sol se colaran por su ventana, calentando su piel por un momento. Tal parece que el clima también se había compuesto.

Cuando Vector y Charmy llegaron apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en su enfermedad. Lo entretuvieron un rato explicando a grandes rasgos todo lo que habían hecho para encontrar al culpable; la abejita actuaba de sobremanera todas y cada una de los momentos que Vector iba narrando en un tono analógico y elegante, sacando a relucir sus acciones como siempre.

Después de ello, los tres salieron a limpiar la nieve que se encontraba obstaculizando la acera y parte de la entrada pero todo estaba limpio–lo que le hizo pensar que Mighty probablemente lo despejo al salir–.

Se encaminaron enseguida a ver a Vanilla para ayudarla con la cena de hoy.

* * *

No supo si eligió la ensalada de manzana o la griega.

O sí prefirió una Coca-Cola por sobre una Pepsi.

O sí había tomado o no sus pastillas.

La verdad, le valía un comino los preparativos que sus amigos estaban haciendo para la noche. No entendía en que se diferenciaba un platillo de otro o que guarnición se vería mejor con tal y cual cosa.

Su mente volaba por otros rumbos.

Su mente volaba a Mighty.

Aquél armadillo que había pasado la tarde con él, acompañándolo en su enfermedad como en un pasado. Aquél que a pesar de que le lanzara constantes desaprobaciones, desplantes y miradas de desdén, seguía con él. _Seguía a su lado._

Pasó saliva cuando recordó sus ojos mar que le habían hecho cometer locuras, y que ahora evitaba a toda costa como si quemaran al contacto.

 _Suspiró_. Dejó la mente en blanco.

 _Inhaló._

 _Exhaló._ Se encerró en sí.

Quizás no estaba tan bien como el termómetro marcó...

Vanilla se encontraba preparando una gran cena para recibir al Año Nuevo. Vector, Charmy y Cream le ayudaban en lo que podían mientras él solo miraba por la ventana.

Minutos más tarde, el cocodrilo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando lo arrastró a la cocina a pelar papas y hervir zanahorias.

Espio no recordaba una táctica peor de su compañero para estar con Vanilla, sabiendo que ella cuando está cocinando no presta atención a nada más.

* * *

Cuando el atardecer cayó, se despidieron de las conejas para ir a casa a vestirse.

Al llegar, Vector se encerró en su cuarto, sacando todo su guardarropa buscando el atuendo que había elegido desde hace semanas; dejándolo solo para lidiar con un malcriado y alterado Charmy que no paraba de volar en círculos por toda la sala con unos calzones sobre la cabeza.

Le tomó alrededor de media hora capturar a la abeja hiperactiva y engalanarla para la fiesta. Le dio un baño, la peinó y vistió correctamente con un smoking que no había usado ni una vez.

—Espy—le llamó mientras él le ajustaba el moño. Levantó la mirada— ¿Por qué me vistes así si solo vamos al taller de Tails? No voy a poder jugar bien con Cream.

—Porque Vector no quiere ser el único que vestido así—exclamó—. Además, te ves muy guapo con él, Charmy—sonrió—, apuesto que podrás jugar con Cream de todos modos.

El chiquillo hizo un puchero e inspeccionó las mangas de su camisa blanca almidonada.

—Aquí no caben cartas.

Espio se extrañó ante el comentario.

— ¿Cartas? —Preguntó para tomar una pastilla que descansaba sobre la cama de la abejita— ¿Para qué quieres cartas?

—Cream me enseñó a jugar póker y me dio consejos para tener "ases bajo la manga" de forma literal— una sonrisa se extendió traviesa por su rostro juguetón—. Dice que Jet es un maestro para eso.

El camaleón se sorprendió más. ¿Jet? ¿Cuándo cojones Jet enseñó a jugar póker a Cream?

Pero antes de cuestionarle a Charmy nuevamente, éste salió volando cuando escuchó la puerta de Vector abrirse.

Se asomó desde la habitación de donde estaba para ver al cocodrilo luciendo un traje de gala negro que al parecer le quedaba más chico de lo que creyó, dándole una pinta de vago elegante.

Espio rió por lo bajo y fue a su cuarto a prepararse también.

Del mismo modo, para él era ridículo vestirse tan formal para una simple fiesta entre amigos pero no podían dejar a Vector solo con su vergüenza. Se lo habían prometido.

No había de otra.

* * *

Llegaron al taller de Tails en compañía de las conejas y su chao a bordo de un taxi. Charmy ya no se sentía tan cohibido por usar una vestimenta tan elegante cuando la conejita salió luciendo un vestido ampón azul celeste y con un par de listones del mismo color atando sus orejas.

Vector no podía parar de ver a Vanilla: parecía irradiar luz cuando la vieron ataviada de un largo vestido vino y con un grueso abrigo blanco polar; sus ojos lanzaban destellos dorados que hasta él se sonrojó por su belleza.

Tails les abrió la puerta con un simple moño azul en el cuello y un sombrerito que le colgaba de lado con la leyenda de "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!".

—Pasen chicos—se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa—, ¡guau! Me siento alagado de que todos vinieran con sus mejores ropas aún cuando sabían que no era tan necesario.

Espio inspeccionó la instancia decorada con serpentinas, globos y mil y un cosas colgadas en el techo en conjunto con un inmenso árbol de Navidad brillando en el centro. Saludó a varios de los presentes que ya estaban congregados ahí y se fue derechito a pararse en una esquina de la habitación como auténtico antisocial.

Por varios minutos contempló llegar uno a uno a los invitados con la tambaleante idea de que él solo esperaba a uno. ¿De verdad era así? ¿En serio estaba aguardando por Mighty?

 _Sí._

¿Pero por qué? No lo sabía y eso lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Tal vez lo averiguaría cuando lo viera.

 _Ojalá no se trate de más delirios_ , pensó con disgusto mientras se pasaba una pastilla para la tos.

Tomó una copa de vino que Rouge le había ofrecido al pasear por ahí contoneando las caderas al ritmo sensual que solo ella dominaba.

Knuckles y Sonic se habían acercado a saludarle y platicar un rato hasta que la murciélago volvió a aparecerse con Shadow y Amy enganchados en sus brazos. Espio se sorprendió al ver a Shadow y Sonic charlando amenamente, dado que las únicas palabras que los había visto intercambiarse eran "púdrete" y "faker";definitivamente eso tenía huellas de eriza rosa por todos lados. Amy lo había abrazado como siempre solía hacer y se mostró emocionada cuando él le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato, percibieron que los amigos no paraban de llegar.

Vio a la princesa Sally llevar un enorme pastel entre las manos con Bunnie y su esposo Antoine tras ella; seguidos de cerca por Sonia y Manic, los hermanos de Sonic.

El doctor Eggman hizo su aparición en un suéter mostaza con un Santa dibujado en el centro y con un sombrero de felpa tapando su cabeza pelona. Orbot y Cubot iban a su lado platicando animadamente entre sí.

Otros invitados que también llamaron la atención de todos fue la de los Babylon Rouges, luciendo chaquetas de cuero iguales con sus nombres grabados en la espalda; pero lo que más hizo abrir la boca a más de uno fue como Vanilla, Cream y Cheese corrían a los brazos de los tan afamados delincuentes para llenarlos de mimos y arrumacos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Vector retraía el hocico con enfado cuando Vanilla depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Jet y como éste se sonrojaba al contacto.

Pasado la mayor parte de la fiesta, en la que él no se había movido para nada, el ambiente lo invitaba a olvidarse de todo. Las copas llenas de espumosa bebida alcohólica que Rouge le seguía dando cada que pasaba se encontraban intactas en la esquinita de la mesa cercana a él.

Admiró a todos sus amigos reunidos bajo un mismo techo, riendo y disfrutando de la mutua compañía y deseó poder hacer lo mismo.

Pero… algo se lo impedía.

Algo dentro de su mente, dentro de su corazón le evitaba relacionarse como era debido con aquellos que eran parte de su vida. Tenía un bloqueo que no le permitía avanzar a su ritmo, que no lo dejaba ser feliz. Desde hace tiempo que lo sentía pero nunca lo sintió más pesado que esa noche, rodeado por todos pero sin nadie a su lado.

Parecía como si la crisis de depresión que meses atrás se había alimentado de él, lo estuviera seduciendo, proclamándolo para arrastrarlo nuevamente a la perdición.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo vivido, en todo lo pasado.

Que sorpresa sintió cuando se acorraló como oveja perdida entre la tormenta de sus recuerdos donde Mighty era el ojo del huracán. Estaba atrapado en la engañosa calma que le había permitido olvidar el pasado por un momento.

 _Maldita sea._

Parecía un niño traumatizado sin remedio. Un raquítico perro que desconocía cómo arreglarse. Un rompecabezas cuyas piezas se habían perdido y las sobrantes no servían más que para formar apenas una sombra…

 _Basta._ Se demandó. _Basta, basta, basta._

Suspiró por infinita vez en el día y enjauló dentro de sí todo lo que era o lo que sería.

 _A la mierda lo que sentía ya._

* * *

Uno a uno fueron despareciendo los tragos embriagantes que reposaban a su lado. Bebía con avidez y con una estupidez digna de alguien primerizo ante el alcohol.

El vino se le subió deprisa, como un fuego interno que atontaba el cerebro y liberaba la mente.

De pronto se sintió lento y perezoso recorriendo el taller de Tails con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, invitando a quien sea a bailar.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando llamaron a la puerta otra vez. Él se encontraba jugando póker con Wave, Shadow y la pequeña Cream, sentada sobre las piernas de Jet, cuando Jay y Matilda entraron con una enorme caja llena hasta el tope de fuegos artificiales.

Y justo en ese momento apareció el armadillo de sus pesadillas: ataviado con unos pantalones oscuros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas, un suéter púrpura rematado en cuello de tortuga y sus típicos guantes marrones sin dedos con sus botas que le hacían juego.

Lo observó saludar amenamente a los invitados y cuando pasó frente a él, le lanzó una sonrisa perfecta.

No hubo más.

Y solo ese gesto basto para que Espio se sintiera enrojecer de vergüenza con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la partida pero vio que era en vano cuando Cream se proclamó la ganadora.

— ¡Halcón de pacotilla! —Wave lanzó las cartas sobre la mesa—. ¡Te dije que sin trampas, imbécil!

—Oye, yo simplemente aconsejaba a Cream que hacer—se defendió tranquilamente, peinándose las largas plumas con altivez—. Aprendió del mejor.

—Del mejor tramposo de la historia— farfulló dispuesta a seguir discutiendo.

Shadow dejó su juego sobre la mesa y se fue simplemente.

Espio rió.

Cruzó una mirada al otro lado del lugar donde Mighty pero no fue correspondida.

«Reprimir impulsos innecesarios es la clave de la supervivencia», recordó con pesadez.

Se levantó del sillón con rapidez cuando una tentadora murciélago lo invitó a una ronda de shots de tequila, sabiendo que no sería la última.

* * *

A las once pasadas no sabía ni donde se encontraba o quién era.

Abrió los ojos con un jadeo cansado y la oscuridad abarco todo su plano visual. Tanteó la superficie donde su cuerpo descansaba y pudo dibujar con sus manos el borde de un colchón.

La cabeza la sentía a reventar y sus tripas pesadas por el alcohol.

La luz se filtraba por la puerta y se fue extendiendo poco a poco cuando alguien se introdujo a la habitación.

Un _clic_ hizo su magia y todo se iluminó de repente. Gruñó molesto ante el cambio, haciéndolo enterrar la cabeza entre los cojines que se situaban sobre la cama.

—Largo—pidió con la voz amortiguada.

—Vaya ángel, ahora sí que te pasaste…—exclamó quién menos quería que estuviera ahí: Mighty. El hijoputa de Mighty.

 _Joder_. ¿Por qué tenía una chingadera* de suerte?

—No quiero que estés de chistosito conmigo—levantó la cara y lo miró con humor de perros.

El ojiazul sonrió mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

—Te pusiste hasta el culo, Espio—le reprochó con diversión latente en su voz para cerrar con pestillo la puerta—. Si no hubiera sido por mí, habrías hecho un ridículo allá abajo.

El camaleón rodó los ojos y se levantó con violencia, no haciendo más que agravar la jaqueca que le devoraba el cerebro.

—Tal vez tenías miedo de que dijera algo respecto a lo nuestro, ¿no? —ladró irritado—. No querías que nadie supiera que estuvimos saliendo por tres años, ¡Tres malditos años en los que tu mentira se sostuvo! —le gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudieron salir de su roto corazón, de su destrozado orgullo—. Engañándome sin yo saberlo de que para ti, solo éramos "amigos con derechos". Después de eso, un veintiuno de junio te cansaste de mí, me desechaste sin más después de convencerme que era tu todo. No pude recobrarme después de eso. No puedo recobrarme…

Y en ese momento sucedió lo que había estado reprimiendo hacer frente a cualquiera: lloró.

Vulnerables lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarle rápidamente y la vista a emborronársele por el dulce líquido salino.

Mighty abrió los ojos conmocionado y alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero él se apartó con brusquedad.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste la verdad? Tal vez hubiera entendido desde un principio—murmuró—. Y eso de tus "reglas para el amor" fueron una autentica mierda que creí habías olvidado cuando descubriste que te quería de verdad. Que estaba dispuesto a entregarte mi amor… menuda mierda.

Volteó a ver la azulina mirada del armadillo con un solo pensamiento en mente: destrozarlo. Destrozarlo justo como él se lo había hecho.

— ¿Sabes que hice ese día después de que te fuiste de mi casa azotando la puerta? Me fui al bosque y no regresé pasado medio mes, no quería que nadie me viera—jadeó al recordar momentos tan amargos—. Durante ese tiempo me dedique a romperme. Entrenaba todo el jodido día sin descanso y solo bebía agua. Andaba borracho de tristeza, paseando por entre los arboles espantando a más de uno con mis lamentos. Al volver, Vector insistió en que necesitaba ayuda y me consiguió un psiquiatra aunque no fui más que a una consulta—sollozó—. Tomaba antidepresivos casi todo el tiempo porque no quería que se enteraran de lo que tenía. Obtuve el trabajo de la biblioteca a mediados del primer año que no te veía y casi de inmediato me puse a escribir mi libro como medio de escape. Redactarlo fue lo que me incitó a no pensarte más; al menos en el día...

Ni siquiera supo como se había arrastrado hasta el borde de la cama, a un lado de donde Mighty estaba sentado.

—Durante las noches tenía pesadillas y la única manera que tenía para combatirlas era el cansancio extremo, así que durante ese tiempo sobrepasaba mis límites solo para agotarme hasta el punto de no poder respirar y poder dormir sin sueños. Cuenta factible de mi decisión fue una pérdida de peso muy grande, lo que no hizo más que preocupar a Vector y Charmy pero yo siempre sabía marearlos para que creyeran que todo estaba bien—volteó a ver al ojiazul con amargura en su rostro y vio el reflejo del mismo sentimiento sobre el suyo—. Me mantuve ocupado en todo momento y monte una red de mentiras para no preocupar a nadie porque sentía que no lo merecía. Montones de pensamientos, malas ideas y sentimientos encontrados me hicieron un nudo en la garganta que se me hace imposible de tragar y…y—sollozó—… siento que me muero Mighty…—hipaba con las lágrimas floreciendo más deprisa cayendo hasta sus manos—. Quizás pienses que todo no es más que un dramón que lo he hecho más grande de lo que era, pero… te juró que no lo es. Así es como me siento ahora: marchito, podrido, cansado y desolado—suspiró—. No puedo dejar atrás todo el dolor que forjó mi nuevo yo.

No había separado los ojos de Mighty desde que sus miradas se entrelazaron. Ambas eran tan iguales y tan distintas al mismo tiempo.

Pasado y presente. Ayer y hoy. Estancada y libre. Antes y después.

Pero vio una afinidad que jamás descubrió en otros ojos, en otro alguien.

Y entonces supo –por Chaos que lo supo–, que no podía lastimarlo. Por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que lo deseara. Porque Mighty tenía escrita la misma historia que él. Ambos habían sufrido por lo que aquel ladronzuelo cometió. Él lo pagó en el pasado; Mighty lo pagaba en el presente.

Entonces, como una revelación, se dio cuenta de que él nunca se había perdonado.

 _Ni una vez._

No se había absuelto a sí mismo por lo que nunca cometió. Era inocente desde el principio que comenzó a martirizarse, cargando la pesada cruz del amor egoísta que aquel armadillo le ofreció, pero ¿qué acaso Mighty no le había pedido disculpas ya?

—He de reconocer que cuando fuiste a buscarme al bosque para pedirme perdón ni siquiera pensé en lo que te decía o hacía—farfulló apartándole la mirada—, solo quería que te fueras porque había pasado tanto tiempo que me planteé el propósito de comenzar a olvidarte y de repente _¡puff!_ Ahí estabas cagando mis planes otra vez, pidiéndome perdón lloriqueando y con un discurso demasiado bueno para ser improvisado—sonrió con tristeza para limpiarse las mejillas y sorberse los mocos con el dorso de aquel traje indeseado. Chasqueó la lengua—. En ese momento sentí algo más de mi enojo ciego...me ahogó un diminuto calor que no probaba hace tanto—recordó con melancolía—. Me recorrió como una descarga que logró reconfortarme por dentro, inundándome unos pocos segundos con una felicidad que creía perdida…

Alzó de nuevo la vista al armadillo y ahora fue él quien se sonrojó al verlo.

Sintió la mano de Mighty rozar la suya para tomarla con calma a pesar de que sus temblores decían lo contrario.

—Espio—el armadillo se aclaró la garganta—, créeme que me sentiría mejor si me hubieras dicho esto hace tiempo. Tú te hiciste daño para no alarmar a nadie, incluso a mí cuando ni siquiera tenías que—decía al ritmo que sus dedos acariciaban los suyos—. A pesar de que aceptaste mis disculpas y que dejes que nuestras vidas corran como una otra vez, siempre está latente en mi conciencia todo aquello que hice mal contigo. Mi pecado más grande fue destruir a quién me amó—apretó su mano más fuerte—y también el más estúpido…

Espio ladeó la cabeza con un gesto confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que…—Mighty se rascó la cabeza dudoso, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decirle podría ponerlo peor—fue estúpido de mí parte hacerte pasar por todo eso cuando…—pasó saliva—cuando yo también te quería…

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Mighty en serio lo había querido?

…

 _Ok._

Eso definitivamente lo volvió a encender.

Sintió los colores treparle hasta que estuvo consciente de que su piel se mimetizaba de carmín.

— ¿¡Qué?! —estalló poniéndose de pie—¿¡Me querías de verdad y todavía te atreviste a hacer lo que hiciste!? _Agh_ , ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

Comenzó a dar vueltas, furibundo, alrededor del cuarto.

Era increíble como hasta en los más sensibles momentos Mighty lograba echar todo por la borda. Era el don que más detestaba en él.

Ese gran idiota, ese perfecto idiota lo había querido todo este maldito tiempo.

¡Ahora resulta que lo hizo sufrir en vano!

Observó por el rabillo del ojo al armadillo acercarse con precaución. Ojalá hubiera metido un par de shurikens entre los pliegues del saco.

—Espio, de verdad lo lamento—se sintió cohibido cuando sus miradas se toparon—. Nunca quise decirte a pesar de saber que era correspondido porque… —se rascó la cabeza pensativo— ¡vaya! Ni siquiera sé porqué no te lo dije…—sus hombros se sacudieron desinteresadamente y eso lo hizo enfurecer más—p-pero eso no es todo porque verás, esto te sonará más extraño de lo que pudiera ser, bueno, no extraño sino curioso. Quizás esto te haga hacer enojar y me mates antes de terminar el año, pero de verdad necesito decírtelo porque quiero iniciar contigo este primero de enero; que quiero vivir si decides quedarte ahí y no rebanarme con esas estrellas mortales que te cargas a todas partes o tus dagas raras, o peor aún, tu katana escondida en la espalda—Mighty respiró y contuvo todo el aire en sus mejillas para soltarlo como un berrido—. Aquí voy, no te vayas a alterar más por favor. Espio, yo aún t…

— ¡Cállate! —le cortó con brusquedad. Como odiaba cuando comenzaba a divagar— ¡Eres un idiota, Mighty! Por eso no me lo dijiste—habló entre dientes, soltando bufidos de vez en cuando—, además, conociéndote no me lo hiciste saber porque pensabas que mis sentimientos eran falsos como los de Honey. Creíste que yo no te correspondía de verdad y solo te lo decía por compromiso, y entonces convertiste la relación en lo que fue y terminó como lo hizo—le refutó con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Sabía que eras imbécil pero esto te supera por mucho! ¡Sigo sin creerme la poca madurez con la que vas por la vi…

— ¡Aún te quiero, carajo! —fue turno del armadillo dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Él detuvo sus vueltas cuando ambos quedaron separados simplemente por la ventana—. Sí, por eso precisamente no te lo dije, y sí, también soy todo lo que dices y más; conoces todo de mí: miedos, preocupaciones, hobbies, manías y demás. Explicas mi comportamiento cual psicólogo con doctorado basándote solo en mis antecedentes. Te sabes mi historia al derecho y al revés, lo que hice y el porqué. Me lees con tanta facilidad que no puedo esconderte casi nada. Me conoces mejor que yo, pero te faltan dos cosas para que te quejes en paz de mí: —levantó dos dedos frente a él para darle soporte a sus palabras—la primera es que cada día me disculpo contigo desde que no somos y tú no lo sabes. Te pido perdón en mis sueños y en cada silencio que me robas, en toda mirada que me lanzas y las palabras que no dices, con la esperanza de que puedas expiarme por todo algún día—Espio dejó que el enojo se disipara para volver a su habitual púrpura, aunque todavía mantenía una mueca de disgusto—. Lo segundo es que si te pudiera jurar algo es que si me observas con esos malditos ojos oro que tanto me enloquecen, sabrás que no miento en lo que siento por ti.

Y así lo hizo y así fue.

Sus pupilas color mar le decían la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

 _Él lo quería._

¿Y saben qué?

 _Él quería quererlo otra vez._

¿Por qué? y ¿Cómo? _Supuso que ni Chaos sabría._

A la mierda su mantra, a la mierda sus temores. Solo quería probar que tan bueno podía ser ese viejo nuevo amor

Y entonces, las cenizas resurgieron de sus corazones como flamas primerizas esperando crecer.

 _Esperando no marchitarse._

Sonrisas extasiadas se extendieron en sus rostros sabiendo que los esperaba un nuevo comienzo.

En ese instante, las luces de la habitación se apagaron pero no se quedaron completamente a oscuras, pues los foquitos y adornos navideños que bordeaban la ventana no cedieron.

Ambos observaron a través del empañado cristal a sus amigos salir del taller de Tails y prepararse para recibir el año.

Los copos caían tiernamente y escarchaban con alegría el último día de diciembre.

Mighty tosió para regresar su atención a él.

—Espio, sé que te me echaras encima apenas haga esto pero ya ves lo que dicen: más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Y sí, no me importa que sigas siendo un foco de infección.

El camaleón ignoraba a que se refería y reaccionó media hora más tarde cuando Mighty sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño muérdago.

Afuera se escuchaba el bullicio que sus amigos estaban haciendo al repartir la pirotecnia, esperando la llegada del Año Nuevo.

Empezaron a contar:

—10, 9, 8...

El armadillo lo acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo con el adorno colgando sobre sus cabezas.

—7, 6, 5...

Entrelazó una mano con la suya mientras compartían una de las tantas miradas olvidadas entre ellos.

— ¿Te había dicho que tienes los ojos más preciosos del Universo?—asomó una sonrisa galante en la apacible oscuridad tintada de la intensa iluminación de las luces de la noche que entraban por la ventana. Espio le siguió el juego y negó por toda contestación—. Pues los tienes, ángel. Inefables ojos color sol.

—4, 3, 2...

Sus rostros se aproximaron, chocando frentes –cuidándose del filoso cuerno del reptil–; ambos temblando de miedo, de excitación. De felicidad.

Risas nerviosas escaparon para decirse todo.

— ¡1! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Los vítores subieron de tono hasta hacerse un verdadero escándalo. El cielo brumoso se inundo de colores ante tan preciosas explosiones y fue ahí, fue ese día en el cuarto de Tails, donde un ninja y un ladrón compartieron el primer beso del año, seguido de otro y otro y otro...

Dulce amargura embriagante en los labios de Espio y jengibre nocivo sabor a humo en los de Mighty.

Y juraron que no había una mezcla más perfecta en el mundo.

Esa noche volvieron atrás para curarse uno al otro y reescribieron un presente para tener un futuro.

Y esta vez sería uno juntos. Juntos como siempre debió ser.

—Feliz Año Nuevo lagartija—medio jadeó Mighty cuando se quedó sin aliento.

—Feliz Año Nuevo—suspiró contra sus labios para unirlos otra vez.

Está vez harían las cosas bien.

Toda duda había quedado clara, todo temor se disipó y no quedó nada más que esas dos almas, juntadas y separadas, rotas y remendadas, volviendo a encontrarse después de tantos años para perdonarse.

Dispuestas a dejarse querer.

Dispuestas a amarse.

Dispuestas a quedarse.

* * *

 **¡Y así merengues concluimos con esto!**

 **La verdad, tenía tantas ganas de hacer un fic EspioxMighty pero no sabía ni de que, es por eso que traté de darle una pequeña continuación al otro que ya había escrito.**

 **Aparte, creo que solo si leen este se puede entender todo el problema de estos muchachones.**

 **Estoy satisfecha con lo que logré y solo me falta aclararles varios puntos:**

 **Quizás todos se quedaron con cara de "¿Por qué Espio cambio tan radicalmente de humor?" bueno eso es, como todos saben, causa de que estaba borracho. Digo, sabe cuántas copas, luego los shots, y la sidra…** **El punto es que el camaleón se encontraba bajo la influencia del alcohol, y por eso también soltó la lengua – ¡Al fin! – con todos sus problemas emocionales y aprendió que guardarse las cosas puede ser peligroso y muy dañino para sanar.** **¡No sean como Espio!**

 **Luego está la referencia que quizás ya conocen pero no es de más:**

 ***La palabra "chingadera":**

 **Según la RAE es utilizada como derivación de la palabra chingar que sería lo equivalente a molestar o echar a perder.**

 **Según el Wikcionario, "chingadera" es:**

 **1\. Objeto de poco o nulo valor o importancia.**

 **2\. Tontería**

 **3\. Acto despreciable, desagradable, inaceptable.**

 **Entonces cuando Espio pensó eso –ese camaleón sabe mucho de maldiciones–, se refería a que su suerte era una porquería y no tenía ni el mínimo valor para él.**

 **Eso sería todo.**

 **Eso sería todo.**

 **¡Ah! Y sería una enorme disculpa del porqué lo subo hasta pasada – _bieeeen_ pasada– la emoción del nuevo año, es porque no hallo momento para que me dejen de molestar con los quehaceres.**

 **Aiudaa :'v.**

 **Este año y los que siguen les deseo lo mejor** **Disfruten con su familia y que cumplan todos sus propósitos.**

 **¡Se les ama muchísimo!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
